10 Things I Hate About Garwin
by Brophy
Summary: Doesn’t have that same ring to it as Abbot, but it’ll do. Not so much vengeance this time, more stoicism. But every bubble has to burst sooner or later. rar! *epilogue posted*
1. His Gaze

_**10 Things I Hate About Garwin**__ – by Brophy_

_Disclaimer: Don't own The Covenant or its characters, but the new(ish) characters are mine._

_You should probably already know this, considering it's a ReidOC, but eh, what the hey: warnings for suggestive scenes and course language._

_This is the sequel to my other story based on Aaron. If you haven't read it then please, go and take a look, even if you aren't an Abbot fan. Reid's also in it, if that's a plus side... All right, I'm done with my self-promoting. ;P_

_Hope this was worth the wait._

_

* * *

_

Chapter One – His Gaze

"So, Abbey, how are you feeling now?"

The question had her clenching her teeth a little. Abbey felt like she was trapped in this room making small talk for hours, and the questions this woman was asking her weren't helping either.

Her eyes swept around the room briefly. The walls were a dull color, just like the thick carpet and matching furniture. The ticking of the clock reverberated within the newly dubbed 'chamber'. She took more notice of that than the older woman's voice.

Abbey moved the Rubik's cube around in her hands, evaluating her next moves as she twisted and turned it, rearranging the color pattern.

Belinda, her assigned counselor, would hand it to her every day to solve; something about the mind being linked with emotions. On a bad day you'd stuff up, on a good day you'd make progress. Obviously her theory was wrong because every day Abbey completed it; every day she was as unpredictable as ever.

Almost a minute went by before Abbey was almost finished. Belinda waited patiently for an answer, like she always did.

The crunching sound coming from the turning of the Rubik's cube seemed to overpower all other noise, but even that didn't repress the quiet. Eventually Abbey cut the ever-thickening silence. "Why don't you tell me?" she retorted as she twisted the lower half of the cube clockwise, then the middle anti-clockwise. The colors matched on every side. She slid the completed cube on the table.

Belinda wrote down some more notes on her clipboard. The infamous clipboard, holder of the secrets to all of her minds mysteries...

_Apparently, anyway._

"Pardon?" Belinda asked as she finally looked up from her notes, seemingly befuddled over the question.

Abbey sighed once again. "You seem to think there's something wrong with me, when clearly I don't believe there is. So... why don't _you_ tell _me_?"

"It's–" Pause. "It's hard to say."

Abbey decided to press. "Then what have I done wrong?"

"You've done nothing wrong."

"Obviously not, because otherwise I wouldn't be here speaking with you, now would I? So cut with the evasiveness and tell me what's causing all the trouble." Her seamlessly soft and leisurely reply made it seem as though she was speaking to a child.

Belinda pursed her lips a little, rubbing at her temple.

_Do I see annoyance?_

"You are extracting yourself from your peers, from any social interaction–"

"I sound like a bad tooth," Abbey interrupted.

"–and your parents have noticed you becoming more distant; so have your teachers. Your marks are above average and rising."

An eyebrow quirked. "And that's a bad thing?"

"They're getting concerned that you're putting too much pressure on your studies due to _other_ reasons."

Abbey knew what the counselor was hinting at, but she chose to ignore it anyway. "Wait, is this because they found that bottle of rum under my bed? Because it wasn't mine, I swear," she said, deadpan.

"You admit to the consumption of alcohol," the counselor muttered, writing it down with interest.

"No," she said with a light chuckle. It was a frightful thing to see. Abbey was never over-amused by anything. "You should lighten up, Bel. It was a joke... I was just messing with you," she continued with a false toothy grin.

The woman sighed as she drew a long line across her newly finished sentence. "Why?" she asked, writing down some new notes.

Abbey could hear her voice quaver on the brink of anger.

"Because I wanted to watch you squirm," she said with a faint smirk. The timer rang. "Oh, there's my cue." Abbey lifted herself off of the plush seat. "Been wonderful talking to you, Belinda. See you next time."

Abbey was different from the other students her counselor dealt with. On the social level... well, she didn't have a social life to begin with. And on the intellectual level, she just stumped people; with her indifferent demeanor and strange disposition.

Her mother would sometimes say that she was an old woman in a teenager's body. Though she wasn't amused about it. Her parents were more worried than anything. But Abbey couldn't help it, though. It was just how she was and she felt no guilt in that fact.

At school Abbey barely spoke. Words were trivial in her circumstance, since she didn't have many people to speak to anyway. The only reason why she did speak with Belinda was because she was forced to. It was part of her 'healing process'.

Abbey slung her bag up over her shoulder, leisurely walking down to her class.

She spent most of her time at Spenser by herself. Abbey wasn't in denial about it; she knew she didn't have any friends. She actually preferred it that way. Privacy was golden to her within the walls of Spenser. Gossip was, and would always be, thriving in the academy, so there was bound to be a sufficient amount of dirt dug up on anyone – Abbey being the only exception. And that was the proverbial pro out of it all.

She reached her stop in front of the classroom and opened the door, trying to ignore the feeling of all eyes on her. Abbey handed her teacher the slip, walking up the stairs and to the only seat that was left vacant.

Next to one Tyler Simms.

"Howdy," she said, sliding the chair out and taking a seat.

"Huh?" He looked cute when he was confused.

She didn't answer, just flicked her pen between her fingers and slumped further into her seat as she wrote down the notes on the board.

Abbey felt a tap on her shoulder.

She sighed.

He was being annoying, as usual.

She rolled her jaw, taking a deep breath to calm her nerves. One thing was for sure, she had the patience of a saint.

–

The day went by uneventfully, and it made her grow more and more suspicious. Something was bound to happen in these last fleeting moments, but she was too tired to care. The bell rang. She finished off writing down her notes as students fled from the classroom. She liked when it got to that point, at the end of a day, where everyone was leaving school grounds. She liked the silence.

Abbey stood up from her seat and grabbed her bag and books, giving her teacher a brief nod of goodbye as she left the classroom. She walked, or more so dragged, herself over to her locker and shoved her textbooks in.

The school was now hauntingly empty.

Abbey thought about weekend ahead.

Somehow that seemed more troublesome than school itself.

She closed her locker door and jolted at the figure suddenly behind it. Abbey was in her own world, so she figured that she didn't hear when he'd approached her locker.

Reid grinned at her. "Scared ya."

Abbey didn't say anything, just turned and walked away. She could hear his footsteps following behind. She repressed a sigh.

Things were the same, as always.

With some form of newly found resolve, she stopped abruptly in her tracks. It nearly caused him to topple over her. She spun around and gave him a questioning glance. He looked frustrated at first, but as she looked at him, into those bright blue eyes of his, that was when a roguish expression surfaced.

His eyes glittered and lips that were once scowling were now spreading into a slow smirk. He didn't say anything, just kept staring at her.

She got nervous, and when she gets nervous...

He grinned.

Abbey gritted her teeth in annoyance as red heated her cheeks.

He always did that. Just stared at her to make her blush. And he'd give her these strange looks as well; those would make her blush even more. There was just something about his gaze... It showed no fear and made her fidgety. She hated when he looked at her like that. Her hands would start to clam up and her body would feel as though it was trapped in a sauna.

She hated Reid Garwin. Always picking on her, always trying to make her blush or react in some way. She hated it more because it worked. Abbey was actually considering getting a little black book, just to freak him out a bit. But knowing Higgins, that book wouldn't last for long, and neither would her status as a student at Spenser either.

She decided that the library would be her new retreat; her home away from home, as it were.

_Not like it wasn't before._

Reid seemed content now and decided to walk off. She knew he was still carrying that smug look on his face.

She wanted to rip it off.

Abbey took even breaths as she gripped the strap of her bag tightly.

"Goosefraba," she muttered to herself.

Soon enough she was going to snap. And that was going to give Belinda one hell of a shock.

* * *

_Trying to aim for a different sort of girl; one that's sluggish, not bubbly; witty, not loud; and shy, yet has her moments of bravado. Remember that this is working from our protagonist's perspective, so Reid's behavior is pure interpretation on Abbey's part._

_Took 'goosefraba' from the film 'Anger Management'. Figured it had relevance._

_So, how is it? Please, review and let me know :)_


	2. His Smirk

_Thank you for the feedback guys! It really gave me warm fuzzies :) Don't forget, you can always PM me for any, ANY reason at all and I'll be sure to reply back._

_Game and characters mentioned are from Mortal combat. You'll see when you get to it. _

_Oh, and the Rubik's cube is owned by Mr. Erno Rubik himself. Kudos to Minh Thai, who unscrambled the cube in the time of 22.95 seconds (random factoid for ya)._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Two – His Smirk

"Abbey?"

She walked down the stairs, already dressed in casual attire and finished with most of her homework. It didn't matter if it was the weekend. Abbey always had something to preoccupy herself with when she wasn't busy, just to take her mind off of things.

She felt the smooth and worn spine of the railing as she descended the staircase. Abbey lived in a two-story home; very large, but not as expansive or richly designed as other Ipswich homes.

"Yeah?"

"Need your help with breakfast," her mother replied.

Abbey walked into the living room where her ten-year-old sister was sitting, inches from the TV, still in her PJ's, playing her fighting games.

One thing they both had in common: they were abnormally different from most of the female species.

"Move back, Alex, or you'll need glasses before your mid-life crisis."

Alex. Abbey said that on purpose. Alexandra was her full name, but with the stunts she pulled, she was as reckless as a boy was. She didn't have the same features as Abbey did; they were completely different in fact. _No surprise there._

"Yes, _mother_," Alex said _that_ on purpose as well. After another warning, she shuffled back a few feet, making her Sponge Bob slippers visible. They were like her comforter.

"Abbey!" mom called out once again.

"Coming," she said as she walked over to the kitchen.

Her mother already had the ingredients set out for her to cook, handing her an apron as she walked in the room. Abbey raised an eyebrow. "Going on your gut?"

She looked at her with a twinkle in her eye and one of those motherly smiles. "Who else could I get to cook?" Her mom, Julie, was a nurse. She could deal with bloodied up and injured people, no problem at all, but cringed at the thought of cooking food.

Her father, Andrew, was the culinary chef of their family, but he was also overseas for an art exhibition. He was a contemporary artist and paid critic. Andrew often had to leave for extended periods of time, and now that he was gone that left Abbey to help around the house more.

Half an hour later, Abbey was placing a plate filled with pancakes at the center of the table. The sugary scent was wafting through the room and making her stomach grumble. She poured herself a cup of orange juice and waited as her mother set up for breakfast.

"So, how have you been feeling lately?" Julie asked as she placed a tub of ice cream and bottle of maple syrup on the table.

It was an abrupt question. She was trying to sound as though it wasn't swamped in her thoughts. Abbey knew better, pausing from taking a sip of her orange juice as she leaned back against the kitchen bench. "You're beginning to sound like Belinda."

"AH!" her sister screamed out.

"What is it?" Abbey asked.

"Stupid sub-zero beat me!"

"Well then you teach that popsicle a lesson," she replied, feigning enthusiasm with a toast of her drink.

"I _will_! No more nice girl, I'm getting Scorpion on you!"

Abbey looked back to her mother again. Julie was giving 'the look' again.

"Abbey, she's only trying to help you."

"Help me or help you?" She could hear the buttons of the controller smashing against Alex's fingers as the sounds of groans and cries of pain reverberated to the kitchen. Her head jerked to the living room as she spoke, "Keep on feeding the young one all those violent games and maybe she'll get used to being mentally scarred in the future." It was a joke, but a lame attempt at that. She took another sip of her orange juice.

Her mother's eyes glittered in sudden outrage. "_That_ was uncalled for," she whispered in a low, harsh tone. Abbey didn't even blink an eye and it only served to make her mother more hostile.

Abbey swallowed the rest of her drink leisurely. "When will you tell her the truth?"

"When she's old enough to understand."

"And when that time comes you'll be long gone and I'll have to bear the grief of telling her myself."

"YES! I beat him, Abe, I beat him!"

Abbey popped her head out from behind the kitchen wall. "Good job, Allie. Now come get some breakfast," she said with a smile.

Her sister sluggishly walked in, completely unaware. It seemed like drama fest this week and it would only serve to continue as next week progressed. Abbey gave her mother sidelong glance. The older woman sighed with long-suffering, her eyes cold.

Abbey wasn't going to hear the end of it from Belinda.

_..._

_She was content lying there without a care in the world. It was a sunny morning and Abbey was taking advantage of it as much as she could._

_She found a spot on the grass and rested on the floor, arms folded beneath her head as she absorbed the sun's warmth. Other students spent recess in the cafeteria. She'd spend hers around the campus, either outside perched under a tree or, in most circumstances, inside the library when the weather was insufferably cold and wet. Today was the former._

_The red light suddenly became overshadowed and dark beneath her lids. She could feel a light breeze on her face, carrying a peculiar scent. Cologne. Her brow scrunched a little. Hesitantly she opened her eyes and jolted to see Reid on all fours over her with a smirk, his head tilted to the side as he regarded her. His smirk widened at her reaction. She pushed him off, her face heating up._

"_Is there anything you don't blush at?" he asked._

"_I don't know, why don't you bring a bowl of fruit tomorrow?" she muttered as she stood up. Reid followed in suit._

_He began circling her like a vulture would its dying prey, his eyebrows raised as an open smile lit his face. His tongue touched the corner of his lip and her gaze lingered on there for a moment before they darted back to his eyes._

_"A joke! I'm surprised, Abbey." Then his face turned pensive. "I will take that suggestion to mind, though. But maybe not the bowl, I'll just bring the banana..." The smirk lit up once again as his voice lowered considerably. "You know what they say about bananas?"_

"_No, I don't," she said in ill humor. _

_He walked towards her, inches away as his eyes roamed freely. She was fidgety under his appraisal, looking down at her shoes instead._

"_Then I guess I'll have to-" he paused. "Fill you in later." Oh, there was innuendo in that sentence, she was sure of it. She could feel the blush creeping on her cheeks once again. "Too easy." He smirked._

_..._

"How are classes going?" Belinda asked.

The question had her snapping out of her reverie. What happened hours ago had been lingering in her thoughts ever since. The blond Son of Ipswich was corrupting her, his annoying smirk ever present in her mind. It was the infamous smirk that she knew too well; one that promised trouble of all sorts.

Abbey was lying on the sofa, feet crossed as she stared up at the ceiling. "The same as they always are," she said absentmindedly. "And I don't know _why_ you give this to me anymore," Abbey added, tossing around the Rubik's cube in her hands.

"Your mother told me about the incident during breakfast... On Saturday, I believe."

_Blunt._

Abbey stopped tossing the cube and placed it on the table before staring back at the ceiling once again. Her fingers were intertwined as they rested over her stomach. "She tells you about everything. You two are like gossiping mid-wives."

"She's worried for you."

"She should be worried about Alex."

"Why?"

Abbey let out an angry breath. "You _know_ why."

"But you haven't told me how you feel about it."

"_Again_ with the '_feeling_'." Abbey took in a large breath, willing herself to stay in control. She lifted herself up from the sofa. "I'm not having this discussion with you," she said rather quietly.

"Then perhaps I should invite your parents over so we can _all_ discuss this with you."

_No._

Abbey wasn't going through with this. _Not again._

She pressed her lips in frustration, standing insanely still for what seemed like minutes as she debated what to do.

"Abbey?" her counselor pressed.

The silence continued. Belinda was waiting for an answer, like she always did.

That was when the lunch bell rang from outside of the room.

"We'll finish this off tomorrow," her counsellor said with a sigh, writing down a few more notes.

"Like hell," Abbey murmured as she opened the door and left the room.

Students were flooding out of their classes and down the hall, chatting idly as they walked to the cafeteria. She slung her bag over her shoulder, walking upstream against the current of people to get to the library.

She heard her name being called out faintly behind her.

Turning around, Abbey was met with strikingly familiar eyes, ones that showed sincerity where others had none.

The girl walked towards her, her smile brightening with each step.

She had one of those perfect smiles.

"Hey. Abbey Farrow, right?" she asked.

She nodded in confirmation, still benumbed by this meeting.

"I'm Ann."

_Ann._

Now the name matched the face.

She was Abbot's girlfriend.

The one that hit Snider with a text book.

"Uh... Hi." Abbey was still confused. She had no idea why Ann was talking to her, of all people.

"Hey. I was just about to go and have recess now," she said, gesturing over her shoulder with a thumb. Abbey nodded. "You wanna tag along?"

_She wants me to have recess._

_With her…_

"No."

Ann's brow scrunched in confusion and surprise. "No?"

"Yes."

"Yes?" she asked a little hopefully, trying to lighten the mood.

Abbey forced out a small smile. "Listen, Ann, I'm not a part of your…" she didn't know how she could explain social hierarchy without sounding lame. Ann's eyebrows raised, waiting for her to answer. "I mean. I don't mean to sound forward, but I don't really… fit in with you, or any of your friends for that matter."

"You seem to get along with Reid."

Abbey's jaw dropped. The mention of his name had her blushing. Even when he wasn't around her he still had a way of making her blush.

"Reid? As in _Reid_–Reid?"

_Has the world gone mad?_

"The very same," she piped with a smile.

Abbey shook her head. "No. I don't. At all."

Ann frowned in confusion. "Oh, well I just thought–"

"I'm sorry, but I– I have to go," Abbey said awkwardly, walking past her and down to the library.

Her breathing began to quicken as she clutched the strap of her bag tightly, walking in haste.

Abbey wasn't sure why this anxiety was building up within her. Just talking to the brunette made her feel nervous, intimidated. Ann didn't even know her, so asking if Abbey wanted to sit and eat with her was both blunt and suspicious. She was right to act the way she did.

But somehow Abbey felt guilty... She didn't like the feeling. And what Ann said about Reid… It was only making things worse as she tried to rid the mental image of his smirk out of her head.

She thoroughly hated that smirk.

* * *

Abbey has many a secret behind that 'Eeyorean' shell of hers. But I won't reveal them yet.

_As always, tell me what you think!_


	3. His Tricks

_Thanks for the reviews and alerts! I must warn you that updates will be a lot slower now. It's a busy time of year for me. *sighs*_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Three – His Tricks

"Abe," the voice echoed.

She stirred a little in her sleep.

"Abbey." the voice was more forceful now, almost shaking.

Abbey realized that she _was_ being shaken. Literally. But in her slumber it was drowned out.

"Abbey!" the voice hissed.

That was when she felt cold fingers tugging her eyes open and her vision was blinded by the sudden light.

Abbey pulled herself up abruptly, shoving her sister away as she blinked rapidly. "Wh– what?" Alex was sitting on her bed with a scowl on her face. "Alex," she looked at the alarm clock, its angry red letters making her eyes throb. "It's–" yawn. "–three in the morning." She stifled another yawn. "Go back to bed," she muttered as she went to turn off the lamp on her bedside table. Alex stopped her.

"I wanna talk to you. And I couldn't risk mom eabsdropping," she said in a hushed voice.

Abbey sighed, eyes closed, pinching the bridge of her nose with a thumb and index finger. "_Eaves,_" she corrected.

Her sister scowled. "_Eabs_." She was under the assumption that she was always right.

"_What is it_?" Abbey asked.

The scowl fell. "Well, there's this..." Alex blushed, playing with the edge of her pajama shirt. "boy."

Oh gee, Abbey was definitely _not_ the type for the boy talk. But Alex seemed to find her more trustworthy to talk about this than her own mother...

_Strange._

Abbey pulled herself further back on the bed, leaning her head against the wall as she rubbed her eyes. "Um. I can't... promise you good advice in this area."

Alex's face fell. "Oh."

Abbey couldn't leave her sister so crestfallen. "But I _can_ listen to you."

Alex nodded swallowing. "This boy... I'm in love with him."

_In love?_

Since when did kids think like this? She should still be in her cooties stage. Alexandra was much too mature for her age.

Abbey pulled in a large breath, choosing her words carefully. "Do you... _know_ what love is?"

"Yeah. When you get that mushy feeling in your stomach, like a jar full of butterflies."

If she weren't so weirded out about the boy talk with her sister, she would've been laughing a little right now. "It's more than a mushy feeling."

Her sister looked innocently puzzled. "How so?"

How could you define love to a ten-year-old? "It's hard to explain. But I can safely say that you _like _him." Her sister nodded nonchalantly. "So, what's his name?"

Alex blushed. _Another alien occurrence._ "Jason."

"Have you told him?"

She scowled, a becoming look on her. "No. I wouldn't talk to ya if I did."

"Then what's the problem?"

Alex's eyes looked around the room. "I dunno if– if he... likes me." she looked up shyly at Abbey from underneath her eyelashes. "How do you know?"

Oh, she was completely out of her element here. "It's not something I'm entirely sure of either..." Abbey frowned. "Sometimes, you can't really know... So you'll just have to find out for yourself."

Her sister shot up, her eyes widening. "Find out? Are you _crazy_?"

Abbey was too tired for this. "_Why_ did you choose _me_? Why not mom?"

Alex shrugged, slumping back into her former position. "I dunno. It's weird talking to mom. You're like my second mother anyway, and you're weird like me." She grinned teasingly. "Better choosing weird mom than normal mom."

"Gee, thanks," Abbey quipped before shutting her eyes. A slap on her arm kept her alert and scowling at her sister. "Fine," she grumbled. "So, what's Jason like?"

–

"Sleep well?" her mother asked, glancing at Abbey briefly as they drove to school.

She looked at her little sister from the rear view mirror. A glare would've been suspicious, so she avoided it. Alex was looking at the storm clouds outside her window, not even glowering that she couldn't ride shotgun. She looked somewhat content.

Yeah, content at Abbey's own expense.

"Had things on my mind," Abbey muttered.

She didn't know how Alex could stay awake for so long, or prattle on about a boy for hours. Abbey felt tired and unfocused. Both would prove to be a dilemma, she concluded, as the car stopped in the parking lot of the school.

"I have a long shift for work today, so I'll be coming back late." Abbey nodded at her mother's words. "Could you get a lift from one of your friends in the afternoon?" She had mentioned to Julie once that she had a few friends. A total lie, but she didn't want to tell her mother that. Or Belinda.

"Sure." Guess she was walking home now.

Alex beamed at her. "Bye Abe!" she called out.

She had always wondered why she put up with her annoying little sister for so long. It was this. Alex's smile was bright and true; she was happy. Abbey smiled back before she closed her door. "See ya, Allie. Bye mom."

Her happy facade was now reduced to a tired slump as the car drove off down the road.

And, to top it all off, it began to rain. Abbey sighed, walking sluggishly into the school. The rain only seemed to get worse, accompanied by heavy gusts of wind. By the time she got inside the academy her jacket was soaked, along with the front of her vest, and her teeth were chattering from the cold. She still felt tired.

Abbey yawned once again, her eyelids droopy. Maybe if she was still in this disoriented state Belinda would be easy on her when they had their next session. She shook her head, droplets of water shaking off her. The next seconds became a blur as someone bumped into her.

All she could do was try to keep her balance as she stumbled back in shock, but failed to do so with her slippery shoes and landed butt first on the hard floor with a loud thud.

"Whoops." Reid chuckled, offering her his hand to help her up.

There was plenty of space in the hallway and yet, funnily enough, he _still_ managed to bump into her.

Abbey stood up swiftly, ignoring his offer as she walked carefully down the hallway, afraid that she might slip again. She got to the girl's bathroom as soon as she could, dropping her bag on the floor. She took off her blazer, placing it under the automatic hand dryer.

She was cold, tired and miserable and then Reid had to be there to make everything worse.

Abbey was fed up with his tricks. Right now she was too angry to be embarrassed about anything. And the worst part of it was that it was only the morning and he had the rest of the day to test her patience, to try and make her break.

"Need any help?" his voice echoed through the bathroom.

Her eyes widened.

Did he just personally want to torment her?

"You better not be in here," she said shakily.

"What if I was?" Reid answered in that silky voice of his. She ignored him, grabbing some paper towels by the sink to dab at her vest, her other hand clutching her blazer. "You didn't answer my question."

Abbey froze.

He was right behind her, she could feel it.

His breath was warming the skin of her neck. "Speak, Abbey," he whispered hotly, his lips so close to her ear. Something about the way he said her name was intoxicating.

Her eyes fluttered shut.

She'd never felt that feeling before. Goosebumps crawled over her skin and not from the cold.

Abbey opened her eyes and looked in the mirror. Her face was flushed. Reid didn't seem to notice, his eyes were scanning elsewhere.

"Get out," she warned in a whisper.

"Why? Am I making you uncomfortable?" his cool fingertips skittered down her neck as he spoke the words, sending wave after wave of warm shivers.

"You always seem to make me uncomfortable," Abbey blurted out, rather surprised her voice didn't crack.

He gave a low chuckle. "Good answer."

Abbey watched him from the reflection, not knowing what to do. Suddenly, his eyes darted to meet hers, locking on her with a dark intensity that had her heart beat tripling. Reid made no move to say anything, to even leave.

She broke the gaze, looking down at the sink awkwardly.

The room became painfully quiet. Minutes passed. At least they seemed like minutes. Abbey felt him sigh from behind her.

"Guess I'll leave you to it." Why did he sound so disappointed? Her mind was scrambled, searching for reasons.

Abbey turned around to question him, but found herself alone.

–

She wondered about him for the rest of the day, avoiding going to her counselor. This time, she didn't have the patience to tolerate Belinda.

She tried to ignore the feelings that surfaced when she thought of Reid; the ones that left her feeling warm and nervous. Instead, she focussed on all of the painfully embarrassing tricks that he had done to her since sophomore.

That seemed to work.

She didn't feel as confused when she hated him.

The walk home after school proved to be useful; refreshing. She'd always liked the scenery in Ipswich, even though it was eerie at times. Luckily it had stopped raining, but the dark clouds brewing overhead had her second-guessing.

Abbey was around the three-quarter mark to her house when she heard a car honking behind her. She glanced over her shoulder. It was a black hummer. She sighed. The car drove slowly alongside her as she walked.

One of the windows drew down to reveal two Sons of Ipswich, Tyler in the drivers side and Reid sitting in the passengers seat.

"Hey Farrow," Reid leaned over to look at her. "Hop in."

She stopped to stare at him. The car stopped as well. "What?"

Reid rolled his eyes. "Can't you see I'm being a gentlemen here? Get in."

She raised an eyebrow.

"It wouldn't be right to let you walk out here alone, Abbey. Especially if it rains." It was Tyler who spoke this time. "Let me give you a lift back to your house. _Please?_" He was too nice for words. Something about the sincerity in his eyes made her feel like she could trust him.

Hesitantly, she opened the back door and pulled herself into the large car.

"Oh, so you listen to baby boy and not me." Reid sounded bitter. That was strange.

Tyler gave him a quick curious glance.

"He has admirable qualities," Abbey replied.

Reid huffed. "Ha!"

Tyler narrowed his eyes. "And you think _you_ do?" he questioned.

"I have many 'admirable qualities'," he defended. "It's just that she hasn't _seen_ them." A smirk broke out. "Not yet anyway," he said, his eyes suddenly flicked to the rear view mirror to wink at her. Abbey diverted her gaze quickly, uncomfortable with the sudden change in topic, especially with Tyler in the vicinity.

"_Reid_." Tyler warned, all about manners in front of a lady. Obviously, Reid knew otherwise.

"_Yesss_, Tyler?" he asked, faking innocence.

The brunette sighed. "Forget it."

–

The rest of the ride was silent, save for when she spoke to Tyler about directions. Sometimes she could almost feel Reid's gaze on her. Maybe she was just paranoid, but either way, she didn't check to find out.

Abbey was glad when they had finally reached her house. She didn't know how much longer she could stand feeling awkward. As she opened the car door and stepped out, Alex raced out to meet her.

"I thought I told you that when you're alone in the house, you stay in at all costs, with all the doors locked." Abbey's tone was admonishing. "How many times do I have to say that, Alex?"

"They were all locked, but I just wanted to come out and see you." Her sister's attention was fixed on the car, belying the truth in her words. "Woah! This car is _huuuuuge_... Whose is it?"

"Mine," Tyler replied, grinning at Abbey's sister from the open driver's side window. "It's a hummer." He seemed quite proud too, as his arm draped possessively over the steering wheel.

"My sister, Alexandra," she said, guessing that introductions should be made. "Alex, this Tyler." Abbey paused. "and Reid." She gestured as calmly as possible.

"They're your _boy-friends_!" her sister gushed.

"_Alex,_" Abbey warned, and thought she heard a chuckle.

"You have _boyfriends_! I'm telling mom!"

Abbey's eyes narrowed. "You do and I'll tell her about Jason."

Her sister's eyes widened in horror. "You wouldn't."

"Try me," she threatened. She forgot there was still an audience. Abbey broke out into a nervous smile as she turned to look at Tyler, avoiding Reid altogether. He was too confusing and irritating to deal with right now. "Goodbye and, uh... thanks – for the lift."

Reid was peering out from the passenger side behind Tyler. He opened his mouth to speak, but the brunette cut him off.

"No problem," he said with a crooked grin. "See ya later."

Abbey closed the back door and stepped away, waving goodbye briefly as the hummer pulled out of the driveway. Once the car was out of sight she walked back into the house with her sister following behind sullenly.

"I hate you," Alex bit out.

"You don't know what hate is," she muttered.

* * *

_Please review. *lip quiver* Pretty please?_


	4. His Dishonesty

_*drum roll* We have an image! Picture of Abbey is in my profile. You know the drill: if you like it, imagine it, if you don't, then don't._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Four – His Dishonesty

Abbey walked into school, brushing past people every now and again as she tried to get to class. She noticed Ann at one of the lockers, talking to her boyfriend.

What she had first heard about Aaron and his so-called 'reputation' didn't even match what she was seeing now. Aaron was smiling and laughing and generally being the goofily sweet guy for Spenser girls to giggle and swoon at. He kissed Ann on the cheek and she grinned at him.

Ann noticed Abbey within that instant and gave her a wave. She fought the awkwardness at being caught staring and gave a slight smile back, making her way to her classroom.

As she walked into class, two empty seats were staring back at her. One hers and the other...

Tyler's.

_Strange._

She frowned, walking up to her seat and sitting down.

Reid was staring down at his desk absentmindedly. There was something different about him. His eyes seemed darker, and the bags around them more pronounced. He looked tired. He jolted a little when she pulled her chair back and took her seat.

Abbey tried to fight the smile of triumph, knowing that this time, _she_ scared _him_.

The teacher came in a moment later, calling out the page number before beginning his ramblings on the Boston Tea Party. Most of it, she couldn't understand. And all because of the eyes she felt staring at her.

Abbey looked down at her book. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?" he said, slumping on the table with his face turned towards her. "Staring atchya."

She repressed rolling her eyes at the statement. "Why?"

A smirk tugged at his lips. "Guess."

Abbey sighed. "Whatever."

Reid decided to take this opportunity to move to Tyler's seat instead. She continued ignoring him, even though his closeness and warmth unnerved her.

Minutes had passed by when she felt something crawl up her leg. Abbey turned to Reid with wide eyes. He was staring at the board, his face passive.

She swallowed back her fear and rationalized the situation.

It was just a bug.

A bug... the most poorly thought of excuse in the world, but better than her original assumption.

Her hand reached out, under the desk, and she came into contact with something. Her fingertip grazed over its end and only then did she realize that it was a finger. Reid turned his face to hers, a mischievous smile lighting his eyes and lips.

Her eyes widened. She didn't need to look in a mirror to know that she was blushing. Abbey pushed his hand away.

"What you're doing is a violation of personal space. I could, get you expelled for harassment, you know," she said in a hushed tone, trying to breathe.

Big threat, but it sounded more like a statement than anything. Abbey was too demure right now to be intimidating.

"But you aren't going to," he said all knowingly.

"And why is that?"

He slumped further into his chair with a self-satisfied and lazy grin. "Because, deep down, you want me to." His voice was neither quiet nor loud.

How could he be so casual about everything? He was feeling her up in class and didn't seem to care whether other people could be staring or not.

Abbey shook her head and continued looking down at her book.

Then she felt his touch again. This time his whole hand was pressed on her thigh. And this time, it was higher. Firmer. Her heart felt like it was having a spasm attack, her body abnormally tight and uncomfortable.

"Mr. Simms." The boom of the teacher's voice gave Abbey a momentary startle. "Glad you could join us."

She was glad for the distraction because now she couldn't feel his hand on her leg anymore.

Tyler's face flushed a little. "Sorry. I, uh..." He rubbed his neck out of sheer awkwardness. "Slept in a little."

"Be sure that it won't happen again," the teacher said, before resuming his writing on the board.

"Yes sir, sorry sir," Tyler muttered, walking up the stairs.

When Abbey turned, Reid was already in his original seat, his face and arms draped over his desk.

Abbey scooted forward a little so that Tyler could get in. Once he sat down he used his elbow to jab Reid hard in the ribs. The blond yelped, biting down on his lip to stop from swearing loudly. But he did curse under his breath. The teacher turned around, pausing as his eyes scanned the class admonishingly before retreating to the board once again.

Glaring at his supposed best friend, Reid seized the book that was his temporary pillow and flipped it open.

"What the hell, man," Tyler whispered harshly. "Did you turn off my alarm?"

Reid shot him a look. "No."

"Bull_shit_," Tyler murmured, obviously not buying it.

"Don't test me, _baby boy_," Reid seethed.

"Whatever, _blondie_." Their glares were electric, shooting back and forth between each other.

"Page one hundred and fifty three, Mr. Garwin," the teacher called out. Reid's eyes darted to him, then to Abbey briefly before he grumbled, looking down at his book as he flicked through the pages.

–

Abbey was sitting on the sofa, humming a tune absentmindedly in the counselor's room as she stared out the open window. The silence was meant to make her afraid. It only made her impatient.

"You haven't been coming to the last few sessions," Belinda said evenly.

'Few' was an understatement. After missing the first, Abbey felt relieved. Then the second, and then the third... Eventually she'd been missing sessions for the past week, and avoided her mother because of it as well. But her mom didn't bring it up, and Abbey knew it was because she was waiting for her father to come back so that they could all gang up on her.

"You got me," Abbey said dully, her hands up in mock surrender. "I'm having a shrink affair. She's from Boston, her name's Lindy."

"Be serious Abbey," her counselor chided.

She frowned. "I thought one of the reasons for these meetings was to let out my 'true self', not repress it. Very contradicting."

She seemed to ignore Abbey's complacent remark. "I asked you a question."

Abbey didn't answer.

"I think your parents should take you to get professional help, outside of school. Obviously this isn't working out well." Reality sunk in as she mentioned the words that Abbey had dreaded.

Her joking manner now turned deadly serious... and angry. "You know it won't make a difference," she said.

"Because _you_ refuse to cooperate." Abbey's jaw clenched at the words. "During the whole course of a year that I have been with you I have formed only _one_ conclusion: you are emotionally damaged, Abbey." Belinda's voice was raised and steely, then turned pleading. "You _need_ this help."

Abbey flinched, fury rushing through her. It wasn't fair. She didn't need any of this, especially from a counselor. She shouldn't have to put up with her – with _him_ either. But now, now it was her turn to say uncle.

"You know what? Fine, I cave..." Abbey sighed in annoyance as her voice became dull. "I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"Afraid of being under watchful eyes; of being noticed. I didn't ask for attention or popularity, I just asked to be left alone. But _some_ people don't get it."

"Who doesn't?"

"Someone I'd rather not speak about to my shrink," she muttered slumping further into the sofa.

"I'm not your shrink."

"Oh, let me guess," a false smile lit her face. "you're my _friend,_ right?" she asked mirthlessly.

"I'm here for you, to help you."

Her eyes fell to the floor, her voice a low murmur. "Did you ever think I didn't need any help?"

"That's not what your parents say."

With that remark, Abbey snapped, "Exactly!" She shot up from the sofa. "They _aren't_ _me_, they don't _understand_ _me_."

"And why is that?" The answer ceased to come from her mouth. She couldn't speak. She didn't dare speak. "Abbey?"

She sighed wearily, rubbing her face with her hands. "I'm going," Abbey said, grabbing her bag and hoisting it over her shoulder

"We still have ten minutes."

She picked up the timer and threw it out of the open window. "Not any more."

"_Abbegale_."

"Don't you _dare_ say that name," she said with gritted teeth, her eyes welling up.

Abbey stormed out of the room and down the hall, sucking in large breaths of air to keep from getting upset. She didn't exactly know where she was going, just that she wanted to leave.

After a few minutes she realized how childish this whole thing was. She should've known that Belinda would target her weak spots, try to make her react. Abbey sighed.

"What are you doing out of class?"

She spun around at the familiar voice.

Reid was leaning against a locker, arms crossed as he watched her.

"What are you doing out of class?" she asked back. He pushed himself off the locker wall and walked towards her, his eyes almost drinking her in. "Stop that," she whispered irritably.

"Stop what?" he asked with a faintly innocent smile. His eyes were boring holes into hers and she closed hers in frustration, trying to stop herself from blushing.

"Why are you doing this to me?" she asked.

His head tilted a little as he smirked. "Because I want to watch you squirm."

The statement had fear twisting at her insides. She froze, her eyes widening.

_He couldn't know..._

_Could he?_

Her fear turned to anger in an instant.

"How did you get it?" she asked sharply.

"Get what?" he asked.

"I said that in private. Where'd you get the file?"

"I don't know what you're talking about." His cool and even reply made her think otherwise.

"If there's anything I hate most it's lying, Reid." He wasn't even looking at her, gaze scanning her body. "My eyes... are up _here,_" she snapped. He met her eyes, his eyebrows raised in challenge with his mouth twisted in contempt. She just stood there, trying desperately to pry past his eyes for any sign. Soon enough she felt her resistance crumbling. She sighed, looking away from him. "Why'd you do it?"

"Do what?" he asked. She fixed him a glare. It was a new look for the girl, but she thought she saw a little fear in his gaze.

"I've had enough of this..." she stepped closer to him, staring him right in the eyes. "Leave. Me. Alone."

He watched as her lips uttered each word. His head dropped down closer to hers so that they were both at eye level. She could feel his warm breath against her lips.

Her brow scrunched in confusion, her parted lips trying to form words. She repressed the feeling that was swelling in the pit of her stomach. "What is with you?" she whispered.

He flinched.

Reid stood up straight, his eyes cold.

"Fine," he muttered and moved past her.

* * *

_Sorry to end it on a bad note._

_Abbey was humming to Don't Forget Me by RHCP (a little tidbit to share with you)._

_El Neneo: added some Ann/Aaron for you. I'll make sure to put in some more in the next chapter. Promise! :)_

_So... review?_


	5. His Indifference

_We're at the half way mark folks. This chapter includes the catalyst of Abbey's therapy. Not sure about whether it's revealing the entire secret. That's for you to decide._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Five – His Indifference

As much as Abbey hated it, Reid was always lingering in her thoughts.

The past week he had been ignoring her. She noticed the change in him, the weariness in his eyes. He'd always sleep in class. The moments he ever met her gaze were short and few, and if they weren't, it was usually to give her a good glare. But either way, she couldn't help but watch him, and that registered in her mind that she was worried for him. Worried for no reason at all. Just a nagging feeling.

Abbey's hand traced against the edge of her book as she sighed. The cafeteria noise was mute before her ears, until the voice of someone brought her from her reverie.

"Mind if I sit here?" It was Ann. "Figured you'd like some company."

"Oh... uh, sure."

She sat down next to Abbey with an apple at hand. "About last time... Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable." Ann's eyes were filled sincerity.

Her eyebrows raised. It had been weeks ago since that meeting. She thought Ann would have forgotten it by now. Expected it, at least. "It's fine." Words slipped out of her mouth before she could register them as she replied, "Just not used to talking to people... I don't... Well, I guess you could say I'm a loner."

Ann turned the apple in her hands, an unconscious habit as she looked at Abbey. "And you prefer it that way," she summed. Not even Belinda had the skill that Ann was unknowingly using. Perhaps the proper term to use would be 'friend'.

Abbey's brow scrunched as she responded slowly, "Yeah... uh how...?"

"Psych. classes," she filled in. "Picked up a few things. It's all about mental and behavioral patterns," she said, tapping her temple with a tight-lipped smile.

"Do they involve Rubik's cubes?" she quipped. Ann's eyebrows raised. "Inside joke," she added in a low murmur, staring down at the table with a sigh.

"Ah. So tell me, why are you sitting by yourself? Usually Reid's pestering you."

Her eyes narrowed in shock and suspicion. "Have you been... stalking me?"

Ann laughed, a smile lighting her face. "Only a little." Her head bent down as she stared at Abbey intently. "Now spill."

Abbey sighed looking down at her book. "He's ignoring me. Why, I have absolutely _no_ _idea_."

"Maybe you should find out."

She shook her head, renounced. "I don't think I want to know. I'd rather just stay in the library."

"Well you can't keep hiding in there forever." _That was true._ "Stay with me and Dee" she made a face, half amused. "rhymes – for lunch. Please?"

"Okay... Baby steps," she murmured, forlorn.

Ann laughed. "Baby steps." Her smile brightened all the more as she peered over Abbey's shoulder, watching her boyfriend walk into the cafeteria. Aaron sat down next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulder as he kissed her temple. Then his eyes turned to Abbey.

"Ah, you're the latest victim of Annie's pestering, right?"

Ann mock scowled as she slapped his arm. "Shut it."

He grinned in response. "Whatever you say, m'dear."

"Are you joining us for lunch?" Ann asked hopefully. He didn't answer. She pouted. "Come on, I thought we were past the whole Sons of Ipswich agenda."

"Oil and water," he summed truthfully. "I don't want to make it uncomfortable for you if I stay." She was still sullen. "Come on, we'll have lunch together tomorrow."

"I feel like a child," Ann muttered. "You know, being fought over by divorced parents for custody."

He laughed. "Mondays, Wednesdays and Fridays... I'll let you have lunch now." He said, pressing a kiss to her lips.

Then he drew his face to her ear, whispering softly. Ann's eyes softened and a smile graced her lips. Aaron pulled back a little with a sweet smile as he stared at her.

Abbey averted her eyes, the scene too private to watch.

"I'll call you later." Then the spell was gone as Aaron pulled away from Ann's side. "See ya, Abbey." He gave her a still wave before walking out of the cafeteria.

She looked up in surprise. "Uh... bye?"

Ann laughed a little, taking a bite out of her apple as she stared at Aaron's retreating form. She was absolutely dazed.

"So, he's a good guy," Abbey said, more statement than question.

Ann turned to her, swallowing the rest of her morsel with a wistful smile. "More than anyone knows."

Danielle and Tyler came and sat down with them. Introductions were made and eventually they were all – except for Abbey of course – lost in a debate on who was the better Willy Wonka: Gene Wilder or Johnny Depp.

Only Abbey noticed Reid walking towards them. His face was unreadable when he saw her. The blond sat down next to Tyler, heaving out a large breath as he slumped in his seat.

"Oh, hey Reid." He just nodded. Ann noticed he was watching Abbey blankly, so she added, "I asked Abbey to sit with us today."

"Whatever." He shrugged, his hand reaching for Tyler's tray. The younger son moved it out of his reach. "Ty, you gonna hog _all_ that fries or what?"

Ann wasn't amused, her joking underlined with cautiousness. "Reid, don't be a prick."

"I'm not anything like Aaron, so I wouldn't call myself a prick," he bit back smoothly.

Her jaw clenched in response. He was asking for it. "You don't know the first thing about him."

"No, I probably shouldn't listen to the years and years of lies piled up about how much of a jerk Aaron is," he said sarcastically.

Ann's eyes were ablaze. "Fuck you, Reid."

"When and where?" he smirked back with vicious eyes. He really was looking for a fight. Ann was unresponsive, the rage evident in her twitching eye. His gaze flickered to Abbey, his smugness fading to annoyance, then to disappointment. "Screw it. I'm outta here," he said bitterly, placing his hands on the table to push himself up as he walked away.

The silence in the room was deafening. Abbey didn't even realize that other people in the cafeteria had gone quiet, listening to the feud. Her eyes flickered back to the group. They were all shocked, angry, sad. And strangely enough, all of them were staring at her, with meaning in their eyes. She swallowed nervously, understanding their message and so she summoned the courage to get up and go after him.

He was walking swiftly down the hall, his hands clenched into fists. "Reid!" she called out.

"Leave me alone," he growled out, his head turned over his shoulder as he glared at Abbey.

"Please... _Reid_."

He stopped in his tracks, turned around and walked angrily towards Abbey, his eyes dark. "Fuck. Off."

Her eyes narrowed as she closed the distance between them. "What the hell is wrong with you? First you're chasing me around, then you're ignoring me. I could deal with that, but now you're taking it out on your friends too?" she shook her head irritably. "I swear I just don't understand you."

A gloomy grin spread his face. "Nobody does. That's the fun of it."

She let out an angry breath. "You're an idiot."

His face moved dangerously closer to hers, eye malicious. "Idiot? Is that what you think?"

"Yes," Abbey growled out. "You are the most annoying, self centered, egomaniac on the planet. I have done absolutely _nothing_ to you, and yet you always seem to find a way to torment me. I can't ask you to apologize. Lord knows you probably never _have_ apologized in your life. But don't you _dare_ disrespect your friends when they go out of their way to include me."

She stormed off, her face flushed and tears welling in her eyes from the frustration of it all. Abbey had never had this urge before. An urge to hurt him. She wasn't sure whether it would go away. Whether the hate would ever go away...

–

Abbey didn't know why she was doing this. It was the weekend and she had no idea why she was here. Well, she did. She hated feeling guilty and just wanted to apologize and get it over with.

She was outside of his dorm room.

**Knock. Knock.**

No one answered.

This was a bad idea. Besides, it was early Saturday morning; he would be asleep now.

She turned to leave but in that instant the door opened.

Abbey spun around, trying not to gape or blush. He was only in boxers, muscles bare for all to see. She didn't want to stare at his eyes, and she didn't want to look anywhere else either, yet she wanted to at the same time. Did that make sense? Her mind was scrambled.

"I– um," she fumbled.

"Who is it?" a voice called out.

Abbey should've known that he'd have company. A girls company. It was a rather high pitched yet hoarse voice. She didn't like the sound of it, and didn't like knowing the cause of it.

His head craned back behind the door. "Go back to sleep," he muttered.

Abbey didn't know why, but just standing there, watching him, was making her want to cry. Her hand smoothed over her chest, fingers spread over her collarbone, digging into her skin. She didn't know why it felt like she was in pain, but she was. A different kind of pain than she was used to, but pain nonetheless. She let her hands fall at her sides, clenched.

Reid turned to her again. "What is it?" he asked.

"I..." her eyes dropped to the floor.

"Yes?"

She refused to meet his gaze. "I'm sorry," she mumbled monotonously. "I shouldn't have come here." She turned and walked off, tears welling up and spilling from her eyes.

He didn't care about anything or anyone, did he?

–

Abbey sat on the lush grass, her legs crossed at her ankles, lying still on the floor. Her side rested against the edge of the cold stone slab as she picked up one of the dried flowers from the vase, playing with the stem.

"I know I haven't been here a long time." She laughed a little to herself. "God, I must seem really stupid doing this." She pursed her lips with a lopsided smile. It fell just as quickly. "I just wanted to see you again."

The wind swept through the graveyard, rustling the leaves scattered on the floor and up in the trees. The sky was overcast, making for a gloomy morning that left her remembering what had happened in the last hour.

Abbey swallowed thickly. "I suppose I should be telling you this – best friends and all, like it's meant to be..." her face scrunched as she tried to collect herself. She breathed out once the welling in her eyes subsided. "There's this... guy." Her eyebrows quirked briefly. "This jerk, actually. I hate him so much." Her eyes were ablaze at the thought of him. "It seems like things are just getting worse; family, school..." her eyes dropped down to the dried flower in her fingertips. "I just... I just wanted everyone to leave me alone." She licked her lips, now dry and cold from the wind. "I wanted _him _to leave me alone. But now that he has..." she stopped, leaves rustling as they were swept up by the wind.

Her gaze dropped to the grass, her eyes welling up. "I feel so... so _stupid_." Abbey sighed once again before standing up, biting her lower lip to stop herself from crying. "... I'll be back in a while." She mustered up a smile. "Get you some fresh flowers; brighten the place up a bit..." A flutter of wings was heard in the distance, encouraging her retreat. Her eyes shut tightly. "I feel like I'm crazy, talking to you. I don't even _know_ if you can hear me. If you _are_ here..." Tears fell from her eyes, chilling her face with the wind. She pried them open, now red and brimming with tears. "But if you are, I just want to say – sorry." She swallowed against the hard lump in her throat, her face scrunched in pain. "I'm so sorry." She turned away from the tombstone and walked a straight line between the rows of graves, her heart crushed in defeat.

She realized why she came back. She wanted to feel love. _Real_ love. Even if it was from someone who was long gone. At least that person would love her back. Not like the blond Son of Ipswich.

_Love..._

She thought it was a pathetic word.

She knew that the idea behind love and being 'in love' was misplaced more often than not. She had doubted she would ever feel it in her entire life. But now she realized why it hurt so much. Because she was _in love_ with Reid Garwin. An utterly stupid feeling to have for a player. Because that was all he was. A player. And she had fallen for him hook, line and sinker.

* * *

_Don't ask questions, because you know I won't answer them. Sorry. PM's are welcome for any questions or theories upon this subject, but my replies will probably be evasive._

_... Review? Please and thank you :)_


	6. His Lust

_*insert fit of squeals/giggles here* Part of this chapter was inspired by Greyhaven11's 'Lullaby'. You'll just have to read on to find out..._

_

* * *

_

Chapter Six – His Lust

Abbey sighed as she scrubbed the dishes. She seemed to sigh a lot more now. But because of a whole other reason entirely. She thought about him all too much.

It was late in the evening and she was finishing off some unnecessary chores when her father entered the kitchen. "Hey hun," he greeted, kissing her on the temple.

He had come back from his trip just yesterday night and was elated to see Abbey again. But that had most likely changed after he was informed of the recent news on her so called 'condition'. In truth, he was the only person she could feel partly comfortable around. That's why her mother would always put him up to this.

"Hey," she responded smoothly, coolly. She wouldn't subject him to any more torture than he was already enduring by being forced to confront her.

Silence dwelled for a moment before he spoke in a humble, quiet tone, "Alex saw it. Wondered where it was from..."

The dried flower.

Abbey had left it on her bedside table, forgetting to put it away. Her sister was the regular snoop. She sighed, cleaning the last plate before putting it on the dish rack.

"You want to talk about it?" he asked neutrally.

"Not particularly," she replied, staring down at the suds to keep the stinging away from her eyes.

"But you will have to; eventually."

Belinda and her mother would make sure of that.

"I know." She removed the gloves from her hands, turning to face him. Her father knew how much she hated talking about her feelings, let alone talking. It was a painful process.

He embraced her in a warm hug. And in her time of much needed comfort, Abbey hugged him back. "I'm sorry," he mumbled remorsefully, chin resting on her head.

She tried to force out a smile. "I know," she mumbled back.

–

Abbey was running late for school. Crying herself to sleep was beginning to become a habit, an exhausting one at that, the end of which resulted in her sleeping in.

But she wasn't crying for him. No. After all that she'd heard about the infamous Son of Ipswich, she expected it...

This time, she cried for herself.

It seemed like such a selfish thing, to wallow in her own sympathy. But it was better than pity, better than what others offered her.

She jogged into school and opened her locker, grabbing her textbooks hastily. Then, fates be damned, out of the corner of her eye she saw Reid. As soon as he noticed her, he froze in his steps. Abbey shut her locker door and strode down the hall, hoping she would get to class on time. But Reid had other things in mind as he managed to block her. She tried to move out of his way but he kept intercepting.

Abbey mustered up the strength to meet his gaze, despite her nervousness. His face was blank, his eyes still tired and worn. "What do you want?"

His eyes narrowed at her icy tone, eyes that seemed darker than before. His mouth opened to speak but someone interrupted him.

"Miss Farrow, Mr. Garwin." Alarm raced through her. She didn't need to turn around to know it was the Dean. "Tardiness ensures maximum punishment. Detention, two days, after school at the library," he said, eyeing the both of them. "Don't forget or you'll serve a weeks worth."

She'd come to the conclusion that she loved Reid. Without a doubt. And yet, now, she most thoroughly hated him as well. An odd mix, to be sure. She wondered how someone could feel both, wondered which feeling was worse as she stormed off to class.

–

Abbey's chin leaned against her open palm, the arm supported by a propped elbow. Her other hand drew circles on the table as she speculated what could've been.

If he weren't so eager to block her way, maybe she would've made it to class on time and maybe she wouldn't be sentenced to after school detention. Her frustration took over. Now she had to make up some alibi for why she had to stay back from school... That is, if her parents didn't find out anyway.

Her head lifted, eyes scanning the suddenly quiet room. Reid seemed to notice as he remarked, "Supervisor only checks every fifteen minutes or so... We're all alone."

There were implications in his voice that she chose to ignore.

He sighed, or more so huffed in exasperation "Well... this is fun." He seemed to hate the silence.

She enjoyed it more by not answering.

"Come on, Abbey. Don't hold a grudge."

She never once met his eyes, though she could feel his gaze on her. The familiar feeling began to bubble away in her, so Abbey stood up from her seat and walked over to the shelves, taking out one of the hard covered books.

It was immature, she admitted it to herself, but she was still angry and glad to be of some distance away from him. She didn't even want to admit the other feeling she was having. She tried to concentrate on the words of the poem, getting lost in the verse.

"Poe huh?"

Abbey jolted with a slight gasp at his voice, causing the paper beneath her grasp to slice a deep cut against her index finger. She winced in pain. A small line of blood was visible from the wound.

He frowned in confusion. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said, shaking her head as she covered her hand.

"Bullshit. Don't be such a baby, Abbey. Let me see it." There was something she hadn't seen before; heard before. It was genuine, yet mild concern.

A surge traveled through her hand when she felt the slightest of touches on the tips of her fingers. Reid's fingers brushed over her palm, wrapping around her hand gently. She felt the pull as he lifted her hand to eye level. His head tipped to the side as he looked at her index finger, his face hovering over it. Then his eyes met hers and they turned strikingly different in an instant; filled with a desire that made her heart race.

After what seemed like minutes she finally found the strength to speak. "It's fine, just a pape–"

Her statement was cut off when his tongue sneaked out and licked gently over the wound. All sense of logic flew out the window. He took the opportunity in her momentary daze to take the fingertip in his mouth. The warmth of the inside of his mouth against her finger sent shivers down her spine. His teeth grazed gently over the digit, pain mixing with pleasure, making her feel weak in the knees. Tension grew in her body, tension she wasn't even aware existed. All the while he was looking at her, analyzing her, watching every single move she made.

Abbey snapped out of her trance and pulled herself away, her face already feeling flushed from the sensations. Her eyes welled up with the overwhelming sense of it. She didn't know what she was feeling, but it was so foreign to her. She walked down the isle, attempting to keep calm, breathe, and find an escape route, only to realize it was a dead end. Reid was blocking her only exit.

"Why so flustered, Abbey?"

Her eyes snapped to his. His face was devoid of any emotion, his eyes a darker blue. She couldn't help but look at his lips as he pursed them slightly by biting at his bottom lip.

"What are you getting out of this – by doing this to me?"

His head tilted to the side as he regarded her. "You ever think that there doesn't have to be a reason?" It annoyed her that he was so calm and collected about this, and she was a train wreck.

"No, because there always is in the end."

He walked slowly, predatorily towards her. "That's your opinion."

"Is it?" she swallowed as he came closer towards her, a few feet away. "Tell me you're not just disagreeing because it's me who's arguing."

"You think I find you," he paused as he scanned her overtly. "_disagreeable_?"

"Yes." Her voice sounded different now; lower. Almost a whisper, but she couldn't control it.

A smile graced his lips. "Well, actually... It's quite the opposite."

"What's that supposed t–" Her eyes widened and voice cut off as she felt his lips crush against hers and his tongue slip into her mouth.

The heat immediately rose to her cheeks. A deep fire began bubbling at the pit of her stomach, her heart thumping against its confines. She couldn't help but let her senses take over and close her eyes. This was beyond anything she had ever felt; it was amazing. And here she was, standing as if frozen, like a fool.

Abbey snapped out of her shock and tentatively responded to his kiss. She could feel his lips curve into a smirk. His arms encircled her waist, pulling her closer. There was something about the way he kissed her. It was slow, gentle, yet firm. He had this way of making her feel delicate in his embrace, as though she was something precious.

Her hands instinctively wrapped around his back, causing him to press right against her. She heard him moan from deep within his throat. The sound of it was breathtaking, exhilarating. His taste was indescribable; his scent, his feel, his passion.

Her mind was swamped with feelings that made her all the dizzier. Eventually Abbey had to pull away. Her lips parted, panting for air. Reid looked in fascination as he licked his lips. His left hand made its way up under her skirt, gripping her thigh.

"Reid." Her voice came out in a low and breathy moan.

His eyes darkened. "Keep on saying my name like that and I'll live off of wet dreams for a month," he quipped. Then his voice lowered even more as he added, "Unless of course, you aren't going to leave me in that – _sticky_ situation."

She made a face at him. "Garwin."

"So now we're onto the surnames huh?" He smirked. "Kinky."

"Rei–" she paused. "never mind."

His hand made circles on her thigh, sending an indescribable feeling through her body. Her eyes fluttered close.

He watched her reactions eagerly, imagining what others he could discover... His breathing quickened, hand skimming over to the inside of her thigh.

"Please, stop. I haven't..."

He pulled away in confusion, his eyes staring intensely in hers. Then the light bulb clicked on. "Don't tell me..." her eyes dropped to the floor. That said enough. "Damn." It sounded more like amusement than shock. She couldn't fight the blush as she looked down at her shoes.

"I'm the Daria of Spencer, what'd you expect?" she asked quietly.

"We can change that." Her eyes snapped to his. Was messing with her, or was he was actually offering...? Yes, he was.

Reid moved to kiss her again. Abbey pressed her hands flat on his chest to stop him. He had muscle, that was for sure.

His head bent down to her neck instead, lips brushing, burning her skin. Then his tongue sneaked out. She thought she might faint.

"No." she shook her head, still trying to breathe. Hearing that small word had him pulling back confused. She thought she saw a flicker of hurt in his eyes, but it was all too fast to tell. "I'm not gonna be another one of your brainless bimbo's."

"Well you don't seem to constantly use 'like' in your vocabulary, so I wouldn't call you a brainless bimbo..." he licked his lips as his hand tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ear. She trembled. "Whaddya say Abbey? I'll make it worth your while, I can promise you that."

"So you think that makes a difference?" He shot her the 'why not' look. "Doesn't in my books."

"Then what does?"

With some surge of control she stood straight, looking him dead in the eyes. Her voice betrayed nothing when she spoke the word that instantly escaped her mind, "_Honesty_."

* * *

_The poem Abbey was reading was 'To One In Paradise' by Edgar Allan Poe. Not sure whether to up the rating or not. If you think so, don't be afraid to mention it to me._


	7. His Moods

_Suggestive scenes comin' up. And the secret is revealed. Eager now?_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Seven – His Moods

Needless to say, Reid hadn't spoken to Abbey for the rest of detention or the next day either. It was as though they were back to square one, where he was ignoring her.

She'd noticed the edge in his attitude grow during the past weeks and it was only during the second day of their detention that she could see the damage close up. He was looking more tired, more worn down than she had ever seen him before.

She couldn't escape her worry for him, couldn't help but feel concerned. He looked as though he harbored the burden of a colossal skeleton cramped in the confines of a small closet. Worse enough, she didn't have any idea as to why.

That thought filled her with fear.

Abbey was standing at the edge of a table, skimming through a book out of unease. Reid was to the right of her, leaning against the table and every now and then chancing a glance at her or breathing out loudly in boredom.

The silence between them was one thing that she couldn't get used to – after all that had happened – so she spoke, a little nervous, but glad to have finally said something during the duration of detention. "Did you apologize to her?"

Ann had seemed more cheerful when she spoke to Abbey these last days. She assumed the feud was over between her and Reid and wondered who was the first to break.

He didn't bother looking at her, just leaned further on the table, staring lazily out at nothing. "Yeah. I'm not stupid enough to stay on her bad side," he answered, smirking a little.

Abbey had known that they were good friends. The fact that Reid even _had_ a friend that was a girl suggested her own assumptions. Her face turned from the clutter of books on the table to Reid as she spoke, "You liked her, didn't you?"

There was a pause. He swallowed, gaze resolute on the shelf as he spoke dully, "What can I say, she was a good _fuck_." He glanced at her from the side, eyes vacant as he awaited her reaction.

"I know you wouldn't do that to her," Abbey murmured.

Menace surfaced in his tone as his head tilted in scrutiny. "And why the hell not?"

"Because she liked someone else..." Abbey's eyes dropped down to her books as she spoke, not daring to gauge his reaction "And as much of a jerk as you are, you have your limits. You wouldn't take advantage of her. From the looks of it I'd say you helped her out. That's why you're still good friends..." Her tone turned resolved as she partially admonished him, "So you don't need to put on the charade. Lord knows you crave enough attention because of it already. "

Silence ensued. Abbey looked up from the table, her eyes widening a little at his clenched jaw. Reid pushed himself off the table, hands balled into fists. "Oh for fucks sake! Do you _honestly_ think that, that I sleep around for attention?"

She flinched, wincing at his tone and the way he rephrased her words. His eyes glittered as he stepped into her personal space.

He stood there, watching her. Then, suddenly, the chill from his eyes slowly faded. There was something unknown hidden in his eyes, something warm and intense.

Abbey swallowed out of nervousness as he moved closer towards her. Reid bent his head down slightly as whispered hotly against her ear, "You don't know what it's like." He pulled back and walked away, his back facing her as his eyes absentmindedly scanned books on the shelves. "The rush, the heat, the feeling..."

The atmosphere shifted between them; air that was once cold grew warmer. It felt almost tangible as he spoke to her. "It takes you over, consumes you... It's all that exists any more. Not thought, or control..." His hands began trailing up and down the books in a gentle caress. The action itself seemed to mean so much more.

"You always see it in their eyes. How much they crave it." His eyes darkened as he sucked on his lower lip. "The way they moan, scream your name." Oh, his voice was doing extensive damage on her heart. "How they _beg_ you not to stop... That's the best part," he said, turning around with a small smirk. Her face was already crimson by the end of the second sentence. She blinked a few times, not knowing what to say. "You think it's a plea for attention now?" he asked mockingly.

"No..." her voice was shaky. His smirk widened. "I think it's your weakness." The smirk dropped. She knew now that she hit a nerve.

"What makes you think I'm weak?" he asked as he placed his hand on the edge of the table and leaned towards her, staring at her with malicious eyes. She had to look away.

"We all have our weaknesses," she said quietly.

"What's yours?" Her eyes snapped to his. How could he change moods so quickly? "I bet I could find it." His eyes dropped to her lips. "All I need is some time to prove it to you..." His head turned to the side, slowly moving towards her neck. His lips brushed and teeth grazed at the skin, traveling up to her jaw. She began to tremble. "I'd be pulling dirty sounds out of you that you didn't even know existed," he murmured huskily. Her eyes shut tightly as shivers crawled down her spine. "Abbey, look at me."

Her eyes opened. That's when she pulled in a sharp breath. His lips were so close to hers. She could feel the spark of anticipation, the warmth of his breath on her lips.

"Reid?" Tyler whispered, calling out harshly from behind rows of shelves.

Reid closed his eyes in frustration, his face taking on a look of contempt as he pulled back. After a few minutes, the mask fell back in place and he was as cocky as ever. He smirked at her and placed a finger to his lips as he walked backwards, turning swiftly before walking out past the shelves.

"There you are! I was beginning to think I was desperate looking here." Reid glared at his friends comment and Abbey pressed her lips to suppress a laugh. Tyler's tone changed, from annoyed to serious as he said, "Caleb's been looking for you..."

"When isn't he? Jesus, he's like a second mother." Reid huffed, walking out of the library with Tyler as Abbey's rapid heart beat began to slow.

–

She glided through the front door of her house undetected, moving up the staircase quietly and into her room to change into some casual clothes.

Alex was gone, sleeping over at a friend's place. Abbey took advantage of the time. Just one quick visit was all she needed. That way she could replace the flowers.

As she retreated back downstairs to the door, however, her luck streak had ended. "Nightmares again?"

She stiffened at her mother's voice.

The nightmares would come every once in a while, but Abbey didn't voice them. Belinda would see it as some sort of 'relapse'. Abbey thought that she would know if she was depressed, but apparently her counselor believed otherwise. Especially since Abbey had a habit of hiding things from her.

"What's it to you?" she asked quietly.

"I'm your parent, I have a right to be concerned." Her stern voice said as much.

She turned back towards the older woman. "No, you don't. That's a mom's job, and you aren't my real mom." Abbey's face was passive as she spoke the words.

Julie's expression turned dejected, then vacant, her eyes set on the corner table as she spoke "Sometimes I wonder what it would be like if she was still here... Maybe it would've been better."

"Figured you'd regret raising me." Her jaw clenched, her fingernails digging into her palms.

"No. I regret what you've been born into, how you've had to become this way." Her eyes began to glass over. "Your mother loved you so much, and I know I can't give you that love, but you're my daughter and I will do whatever is in my power to help you."

"They say sacrifice is a heavy burden to bear, but guilt is worse." Abbey paused. "I don't regret Alex being born, but I do regret the reason behind it; your intentions." Anger surfaced in her tone. "You wanna keep this family together, you do it by being _honest_ with me. You don't just _decide_ to have a kid and use her to keep us together."

"No," she shook her head as she stared at Abbey. "she wasn't–"

"Deny it all you want, I heard those words as clearly as I hear yours now."

She let out a sigh in frustration, murmuring as she looked at her daughter, "I was angry, Abbey. I didn't mean it. You don't know how much I regret saying that."

"As I have in hearing it..." she remarked through a clenched jaw. "I hate having to live with this. I can't say _anything_ to her." Abbey moved towards her, garnering the woman's attention. "I barely even look like her! Look like you or Andrew..." She paced the room, her eyes ablaze as she spoke. "You know you're just delaying the inevitable. As she gets older she will wonder. She will ask questions. And when she finds out she'll see me differently. She'll see all of us differently."

Abbey sighed as she stopped, her voice quaking quietly in sudden sorrow. "Then she'll wonder why it was kept from her, why it's taken so long to say those few words..." she paused, her expression and voice hardening, "And I'll be damned if I have to tell her." She made her way to the door, ready to leave.

"Where are you going?"

"That's none of your concern," Abbey replied as she opened the door, cold air rushing through the cocoon of warmth in the house.

"You'll freeze yourself to death if you stay at her grave any longer."

Abbey stiffened at the remark, her head turning back with a look in her eyes made the older woman flinch. "Goodbye, Julie. I'll be back in the evening," she said blankly as she stepped out of the doorway and slammed the door shut.

* * *

_Compromised with the alternate chapter in Abbot's fic. I wanted to give Reid a little more dimension. Show that he doesn't always get the girl._

_I have a dilemma... I'm beginning to really like this series and it's proving to be difficult to end it. So... sequel? Not sure how I'll be able to do it, seeing as it's damn hard to keep a story about hating someone original with each chapter, title and theme. I think I'll have to ponder on this a little more. In the mean time, let me know what you think! I will divulge on the topic concerning Abbey's biological mother a little more as the chapters continue, but right now I'm just wondering if y'all expected it._


	8. His Meddling

_Forgive the late update. And again, warning for suggestive scenes. Dirty Reid is inevitable. Thank you for the reviews! You all make me smile :)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eight – His Meddling

It was horrible. More than horrible actually. Abbey tried to concentrate in class, but her migraine was proving to make it difficult.

At least it was a Friday. A few more hours of nausea and pain and then she'd be free. Temporarily, of course.

The recess bell rang, a sound that was always shrill, but was even worse with a mammoth sized headache.

She walked out of her class, greeted cheerfully by Ann, "Hey Abbey."

She tried not to wince. The thumping in her head wouldn't go away.

"You okay?" the brunette asked, a frown marring her face.

"Just a headache."

"You should go to the nurses office," Ann responded softly, her eyes concerned. It was a comforting feeling; to be worried over by a friend.

"I'll take her," Reid volunteered. Abbey didn't even realize he was there. Her head hung low, eyes shut to try and repress the pain and nausea as she heard their attempts at 'quiet' voices.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Think I'm incompetent, Annie?" he asked back mockingly.

"No, I was just thinking you'd take her on a _detour_." Annoyance was evident.

"What if I was?"

"_Reid_," she warned in a harsh whisper.

"Relax, I'm gonna take care of her."

"No funny business?" she asked, waiting for a promise in response.

There was a pause.

"Not if she wants it."

Abbey heard Ann sigh. "Close enough," she murmured.

An arm encircled her waist and tugged her along. She craned her head and cracked open her eyes, coming face to chest with the blond son. Abbey didn't bother protesting and trudged along with him.

Eventually they halted in front of a dorm room – _detour indeed_ – as he pulled out a key and opened the door. Just by looking inside briefly she determined which side of the room was his. Tyler seemed like the neater one.

Abbey slid inside and, in a very uncharacteristic manner, lied down onto Reid's mattress. "Already enthusiastic to get into my bed," he mused, making her blush. The blood rushing to her head seemed to make it throb all the more. Her brow scrunched a little.

"Maybe I should go to the nurse," she mumbled quietly, her eyes still shut. Abbey heard the door close gently. She felt Reid tugged her shoes off and manage to take off her blazer as well, before covers were draped over her. A ruffle of clothes was heard, and a moment later she felt a gush of cold air as the blankets lifted and he crawled in beside her. "Reid?" she asked, half groggily.

"Ssh. Get some rest." His arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her back to the front of his chest. By the way her heart was accelerating she doubted she could rest. Abbey groaned a little as the pain magnified. "Just relax," he whispered.

A cool hand skimmed over her face, a thumb and finger pressed at both of her temples, massaging them. She cracked open her eyes, only to see them covered by the span of his large hand.

The moments onward became awry. Reid continued to massage her temples and slowly, gradually, the migraine receded. Her senses became blurred, woozy and unfocused. Everything felt so warm, so nice, so startlingly... alluring? Abbey couldn't find the words. She couldn't think to begin with. She thought she heard herself whisper a thank you before she drifted off to sleep.

–

Abbey jolted awake, startled. It was darker now and she lost her focus, forgetting where she was. She blinked rapidly, her eyes adjusting to the moonlit vision, then to the figure close by. Reid was leaning against the wall at the corner of the room, undoubtedly watching her.

"Morning sleepin' beauty," he chirped. But it was strange. He sounded none too thrilled.

"What..." her brow scrunched, eyes shut as she tried to get her bearings. "Uh... Time?"

"Little past six," he answered, hands still drawn to his mouth in speculation. She looked to the other bed questioningly. "He's out for the weekend."

Abbey nodded nervously. Reid made his way towards her, handing her some clothes to change into. "Went out and nagged Dee once you fell asleep. These should fit you."

Sweat pants and a long sleeved shirt.

He motioned with his head to the bathroom, the command readable in his eyes. She wasn't sure of how to react in a situation such as this, so she complied willingly. Something in her head told her it was better not to protest.

As she shut the bathroom door behind her, Abbey turned to see the reflection of her suddenly exhausted self. Hair was messy, skin was damp, and pronounced rings formed around her eyes. She also felt unusually thirsty; an obvious sign of restless sleeping. She walked to the sink and turned on the tap, cupping some water to wash over her face, and then some more to drink.

She could barely remember what had happened before she woke up. She tried to clear her head as she changed then folded her school clothes. She paused at the door for a moment, taking in a weary breath as she turned the handle and pushed it open.

Abbey walked out into the room, closing the door behind her before she leaned back against the wall. Tyler's bedside lamp was turned on, illuminating the area in a mild and light orange glow. She placed her school uniform on top of the shelf next to her.

The silence was more than unnerving.

"You say some... interesting things in your sleep."

"Oh?" Reid shot her a meaningful look at the response and her heart fell at his expression. "Oh."

"Yeah. So I was thinking..." He paused for a while, pursing his lips a little. "Maybe you should start from the beginning."

Abbey had already come to the conclusion of what he was asking. Her restless sleep was proof of that. What she was more curious about was why Reid wanted to know. Unless she said something aloud that she shouldn't have. She hoped she didn't. "What's it to you?"

"You should know by now, Abbey." A humorless smirk surfaced. "It's everything to me. So talk."

"If you think I'm going to–"

"Abbey, _talk_." The tension within his jaw made her more aware of his foul mood.

But she was aware of her own also. "Well then tell me what you heard and I _will_ talk."

He breathed through his nose, shaking his head down at the floor as her muttered, "Stubborn girl."

"Stubborn boy."

Reid's head shot up, mouth twisted in contempt. "Alright, fine... Who's Belinda?" Abrupt and clear cut. He was going to push the answers out of her whether she liked it or not.

She found the strength to work her jaw, her voice becoming dull even to her own ears. "My counselor."

"You see a counselor?"

Well that wasn't what she was expecting.

He looked genuinely surprised.

"Wh– I thought... So, you didn't read it?"

"Read what?"

"O-kay, I'm just..." Her eyes appraised the floor for a moment. "I should leave now." Well, she intended to anyway. Reid was of another mind.

"You're not going until you tell me what happened."

"Why are you so angry?" she whispered.

"Fuck, Abbey, is it too hard to answer a simple question?"

She pulled a look, somewhere between anger and anguish. She saw no way to sugar coat the truth, so she just decided to cut to the chase. "Fine. My parents died."

He didn't respond.

"Wh..." His face seemed to freeze. "When–?"

"It was a long time ago. So yes, that makes me an adopted child," she cut in awkwardly, already aware of his thought process.

"What?" He was still shocked.

Abbey sighed, forcing herself to elaborate. "My dad passed away before I was even born. My mum died shortly after my birth." She clenched and unclenched her hands, balled into fists at her sides. "I get nightmares about loosing them. In my dreams, I feel like I know them and I can see their faces, but then they disappear and I wake up and can't remember them anymore." She swallowed back the lump in her throat. "And it's the feeling that gets me. It hurts more than I can put into words."

She took in a deep breath; sighed it out. "So, naturally, when Julie – my foster mom – found out, she panicked. Organized for me to see a shrink... I was nine at the time." She glanced at Reid briefly. His arms were folded as he watched her. She couldn't read his expression. Abbey looked away. "When I discovered that Julie and Andrew weren't my parents, that was when they explained everything. The psychiatrists told them that I sustained emotional trauma during the perinatal period, before my mom gave birth to me." She tilted her head as she added, "Hence the nightmares. They said that was why I became introverted; quiet, shy, timid – all that. Why I avoid friendship. Avoid relationships. Because I don't want to be reminded of that pain. The pain that my mom felt. And what I felt through her."

Abbey cleared her throat, and said with honesty, "Personally, I think it's all garbage. I'm perfectly fine. But they don't believe me." She shook her head. "No matter what I say they'll never believe that I'm okay. They're just waiting for me to break down... Truth is, I don't need to. Why should I even cry for people I didn't know?"

"Because they're a part of you."

"Then why couldn't they stay?" she questioned simply, voice masking her true feelings. "All I ever asked for was a family, a _real_ family. But I couldn't get that one wish... It was all I really wanted and it was taken away from me before I was even able to understand it, before I could even take advantage of it." She knew she was crying. She couldn't stop it. And it only got worse the more she tried to hold her tears back.

"It doesn't matter if they're not related to you. Your parents still care about you." His voice seemed so different, so suddenly gentle.

She hadn't even expected him to listen, let alone speak. He should be freaked out. Uninterested. He should've left the room by now or told her to shut up already. But he didn't.

Abbey shook her head, her voice impassive. "Save the pity, Garwin. I've had enough of it already."

"I'm not giving you pity, Abbey."

"That's what they _all_ say," she said through gritted teeth. "It's what comfort always ends up being for me. Hurt is the only thing I'm ever aware of and I don't need you to mess me up even more."

"And what makes you think I will?"

"Because you're 'Reid Garwin'," she remarked venomously.

He stepped closer now, close enough for her to see the sudden fury in his eyes. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"It _means_ that you have no heart."

"Abbey..."

"Go away!" she growled out.

Reid pressed her against the wall and she glared at him, her eyes bright with anger.

Until she noticed his expression.

Azure eyes burned with an intense myriad of emotions, contrasting his blank face. His hand smoothed across her cheek, wiping away remnants of tears.

"Don't..." her voice was shaky.

His face inched closer to hers before his mouth captured her bottom lip. His teeth pulled at it, biting gently before his tongue went over to sooth the flesh.

She stopped breathing, her eyes shut from the sensation. And then she felt him, heard him, breathe against her ear, murmuring the words, "If only you knew what I thought about you. How long I've dreamt about you..."

Her body trembled uncontrollably. His head moved towards her neck, nuzzling against it as he let out a long and hot breath against her skin. "It's worse than an addiction." His hand moved under the front of her shirt, fingers trailing warm shivers as they reached her ribcage, hand palming just under the curve of her breast and feeling at her rapid heart beat.

"Don't do this."

His tongue sneak out, licking a line against her collarbone. "Why, because your scared you like it?"

She was more than scared, she was thrilled, nervous, alarmingly sad and frightened all at once.

"Because you aren't being rational," she answered.

"And why should I be?"

"I'm not that stupid, Reid," she murmured, trying to gather her voice. "I know something's happening to you," He tensed, ceasing to move before his head shot up to watch her with stern eyes. "and I know I shouldn't bother asking–"

"Then don't."

"–which is why," she continued. "we aren't doing this..." The fact remained that he was stressed, for some reason beyond her. All he wanted was a warm, willing body that he could use for his own carnal gratification. And just the thought of it made her feel depressed. "You aren't well, Reid."

"Then I guess that means we were made for each other, huh?" he quipped mirthlessly.

She sighed, slumping down against the wall as she looked away from his gaze. "You should get some rest..."

Reid pulled away, sighing as she had, his palms rubbed briefly into the sockets of his eyes. "You're not the only one who has nightmares Abbey," he responded solemnly. "I wouldn't be able to sleep if I tried."

She gnawed on her lower lip, pondering on his words for a while. Then, with a sudden boldness Abbey had never known existed, she sat back on the bed, slipping under the covers.

"Trying never hurt," she said, throwing him an encouraging but small smile. It obviously threw him off. He blinked a few times, blatantly shocked. "At least you're not alone," she added, growing more nervous by his silence.

He seemed to relax then, and responded with a small smile of his own as he slipped back into the bed. His arm encircled around her back, pulling her closer. She breathed deeply, liking the smell of his cologne. Her forehead came to rest against his chest, her heart filling with a pleasant warmth.

"Abe?"

"Hmm?"

Reid went silent for a moment, his fingers tracing circles on her back before he murmured a word she had never expected to hear.

"Thanks."

* * *

_A pleasant little end note for once. *sigh* There's a lovely sleep to be had in the arms of this son._

_I've decided that there's going to be a sequel. Have any of the sons in mind then be sure to mention one to me. Reviews are most definitely welcome :)_


	9. His Secrets

_One more chappie to go. Thanks for the encouragement!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Nine – His Secrets

"Why isn't he here?"

Ann frowned at the question. "I'm not sure. I tried talking to Tyler, but he was determined to avoid the topic. The boys seem pretty hush-hush about it, so I have a feeling it's serious." Her brow scrunched in a pensive expression.

Abbey was worried. More worried than she ought to be. It was just one day, one day that Reid decided to be away. But he seemed so tired when she'd seen him last; so different. And the question remained: why was he away? The thought of him gave her a strange feeling in the pit of her stomach, one that was accompanied by the churning of her heart. And then the feeling abandoned her completely as she remembered...

When she had woken up, he was gone.

There was no need to deny the hopelessness it brought her to their situation, so Abbey left on Saturday morning without a word. And she hadn't responded to him since. Monday wasn't a good start to the week. Sure, he could ignore her, push up that facade and prank her just like he used to. She had no problem with that. Just as long as he showed up at school, just as long as she knew he was there, that he was okay...

Abbey sighed once again.

Monday was definitely not a good start to the week.

–

The school day proceeded sluggishly, and she was almost grateful to get home after school. Almost.

Alex waited along the side of the driveway for her.

"Hi Abe!" she greeted cheerfully. Abbey sighed, continuing her trek to the door. "Aaaaabbbbeeeeey, helloooooo!" She pressed her lips in a thin line, still walking. "Hi Abbey. Hi, hi, hi, hi." Alex almost sounded like a seagull. Maybe she'd watched _Finding Nemo_ a little too many times.

Abbey was almost at the door. Almost.

Alex jumped in front of her. "Hi Ab-ab-ab-abbey!"

"Hi," she responded bluntly. "Now will you please move?" An impish smile lit in her sister's face. Abbey sighed. "What is it?"

"Nothing. Just me proving that I'm always right."

Abbey narrowed her eyes. "Right about what?"

She grinned. "Nothing." The sing song voice was really becoming of her.

"Then if it really _is _nothing, I'd like to get to the door now."

Her sister stepped aside as she opened the door, greeted by the sound of Julie's voice. "Abbey?"

"Yeah?"

"Your boyfriend's here."

_Boyfriend?_

_Oh no..._

"I told you so," Alex said, grinning wildly. It dropped immediately at the look on her older sister's face. Abbey could scowl something fierce.

She walked hesitantly to the kitchen, and low and behold, _he _was there.

"Hey Abbey," he greeted, smiling innocently.

"Honey, Reid here told us you've been friends for a long time."

"Since sophomore," he piped in, grinning before biting into a muffin.

"And it's only now that you decided to date this charming lad?" she said, almost admonishingly. She seemed too enthusiastic. Not the false kind, but the genuinely happy kind. It was odd. "Why didn't you tell me you were seeing someone?"

Still comprehending the term 'charming lad' within the context of Reid Garwin, she didn't even realize Julie asked a question until a silence ensued.

Reid showed no sign of discomfort, just continued eating and staring at her casually.

She swallowed at his gaze and blinked rapidly. "I guess it, uh, slipped my mind."

"Yes, well... We were about to make dinner." Julie turned to Reid, her smile lighting all the more. "Would you like to stay?"

He swallowed the rest of the morsel of muffin in his mouth. What gave him the right to eat her muffins? "Oh, no, Mrs. Farrow, I don't want to cause any trouble."

_The nerve of him._

"It's no trouble at all. And please, call me Julie." She directed her gaze to Abbey, her smile dropping to a worried frown. "Are you okay, Abbey? You look a little pale."

"Fine, mother." She mustered up a smile. "Let's make dinner then."

–

Dinner was... enjoyable. Alex looked content, every once in a while shooting Abbey a smug look. Were children allowed to look that smug?

Reid managed to regulate most of the conversation with her parents and sister as she ate her dinner sullenly. She couldn't even stomach the food, eventually excusing herself from the dinner table to sulk in her room.

A moment later Abbey heard the creak of the door and her head shot up, eyes locking onto his.

"How'd you get here; commandeer Tyler's car?"

Reid entered without permission, eyes drifting everywhere as though there was some present hidden from his view. "I have my own." He smirked. "Just more fun to piss him off."

"So why'd you come by?"

He heaved a breath as he sat down on the bed next to her. Reid kept his distance though, something she appreciated but felt disappointed by at the same time. "Figured this might be a good time to talk..." She was stunned, most definitely. "What?" he asked, noticing her expression.

Abbey tried to fight off the blush as she looked down at her hands. "This is the first time you haven't... propositioned me." Bigger blush. "I would've thought you'd persist."

She looked up hesitantly, noticing that devilish grin and the raised eyebrow. "Well, the night is young..." he trailed off.

Abbey rolled her eyes, trying to hide the smile at his remark. Since when did she behave this way?

She could hear Alex singing the 'tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g' song in the distance. Reid chuckled as Abbey walked over and closed the door, letting out a frustrated breath before sitting back on her bed.

"Your sister, Alex... is she...?"

"Hmm?" Realizing his train of thought she answered quickly, "Oh, no. Step sister I suppose. Though I've never thought of her as one."

"Does she know?"

Abbey sighed. "That's the problem. Julie and Andrew won't tell her."

"Right."

"But it's a hard thing to say to a ten-year-old, that your sister isn't your real sister."

"How'd you find out?"

"A photo album in the attic." She smiled sadly. "Very cliché discovery. Can't remember how old I was. But I was young enough to think it was normal, old enough to understand." Her eyes dropped to the floor, afraid to glance at Reid. "It's weird 'cause the moment I saw that picture of her – my real mom – I just knew. She felt exactly like that person in my dreams..." Her eyes glassed over. "I wonder if Julie and Andrew would've bothered keeping me if they knew this was how I'd turn out. I was a sad little girl then and nothing's changed."

"We don't all have happy memories of childhood. It's just something you learn to live with..." Abbey looked up at his words. Reid's gaze was steady on the wall, his palms braced on his knees. There was a manner about him that seemed completely altered; different from his 'bad boy' facade. "My parents were away most of the time, on long extended vacations or business trips. I barely even talk to them anymore... It's like they're just – dead, you know?" Reid paused, fingers drumming against his knees. "You have parents there for you no matter what. And they're not even related to you to begin with." His lips curved into a small smile as he turned to look at her. "You've got a good family, Farrow."

As frustrated as she was at her parents, what he said made sense. Andrew and Julie had always tried to help her. Persistence was a quality they possessed amply. And what had she done to repay them? Given them hell.

As much as she tried to hold on to the bitter memories, the lies and secrets they kept from her, she couldn't find it in herself to hate them. She had a family right in front of her eyes and she didn't even know it.

She hid her face in her hands, shamed by her own stupidity and guilt. "I feel terrible now..."

"We all have our weaknesses, right?"

She spread her fingers over her face, allowing a gap to peer at him questioningly. "Why did you tell Julie that we're dating?"

His expression changed in an instant, making her heart beat faster. Reid pried her hands away from her face. "You said I didn't have a heart." His hands smoothed over hers. "Guess this proves you wrong."

"Then where did it go to begin with?" she blurted out.

"And you called me the idiot." She blushed at his remark. He smiled, his hand lifting so the back of his fingers could graze against her cheek. Abbey's eyes widened as it dawned on her. The flush on her face deepened, but not from embarrassment, from realization. "Thatta girl," he said, his fingers tracing the line of her jaw before his face inched towards hers.

"Aren't you going to wait for me to say something?"

He pulled away a little. "I already know you're madly in love with me," he quipped all knowingly. She rolled her eyes. A solemn expression crossed his face. Reid went silent, his eyes looking deeply into hers. "You know you saved me, right?"

Her eyebrows knitted at the abrupt question. "From what?"

"My worst nightmare." She registered no playfulness in his eyes. Abbey knew he was telling the truth, but she had a hard time finding out what exactly he was telling the truth for.

"We all have nightmares."

"This one's different," he said, eyes turning vacant.

"Well... I guess... you're... welcome?" That earnt her a smile. Since when did he smile so much?

"You know, it was my birthday yesterday. Made a wish and everything..." Abbey fixed him a look and he chuckled. "Nothing dirty, Red, I swear."

"Red?"

He quirked an eyebrow, staring pointedly. She winced, embarrassed by her foolish question. "Fits like a glove..." And there was the smirk. "Anyway. In this wish, well, there's you..." He quirked his eyebrow before adding, "and me," Roll of the eyes. "of course... at a restaurant."

"Restaurant?"

"The one downtown. Special boat by the harbor. Whaddya say? A belated birthday gift, just for me?" His pouting expression must have affected her drastically, because she didn't give the offer a second thought.

"Okay," she conceded.

"Cool. I'll be at your house at six."

–

Abbey walked with him to his car, ignoring the looks Julie and Andrew shared with each other all knowingly. She didn't need to be mindful of Alex; the smooching sounds were heard before she slammed the door shut.

"Do I have to wear a dress?" Abbey sounded sorry asking the question. She hated dresses.

"Yeah. Formal clothing." She looked in pain and Reid laughed in amusement. "It is my birthday present after all," he pointed out.

Abbey ignored the flutter in her stomach and changed topics before any 'propositions' might arrive. "Did your parents give you anything special for your birthday?"

"You could say that," he answered with a grim smile. She immediately regretted asking. Reid seemed so different that it gripped her heart in both fear and worry.

Abbey searched his eyes in concern, and before she even realized it, his lips were on hers, kissing her thoroughly and taking the breath from her lungs. Her hands instinctively wrapped around his neck, feeling against his warm skin. Reid's hands drifted to her waist, gripping as he pulled her closer. His mouth moved against hers with deliberate patience, drawing out a fire that heated her veins. She moaned a little. He pulled away, licking his lips with a satisfied smile.

"You did that on purpose," Abbey admonished, breathing heavily. She noticed he was having difficulty breathing as well.

Reid gave her a small smirk. "Sorry for being such an asshole. About everything..." His eyes were sincere.

"That's one..." Abbey was managing to steady her breathing. "You still have several apologies to catch up on," she pointed out.

Reid watched her for a moment. "I'll be making it up to you. Promise."

He pressed a kiss to her lips before retreating to his car, leaving her to wonder how he could have this effect on her, how he would make it up to her, how her family would react with the word 'date', and how she would even go on a date, wearing a dress...

_The nerve of him._

_

* * *

_

_The 'situation' with Reid is a bit awry considering Abbey has no clue about his powers. But I hope I hinted at it enough._

_Which son to choose for a sequel... __**10 Things I Hate About:**_

_**Caleb**_

_**Pogue**_

_**Tyler**_

_Hmm... Review?_


	10. His Amendments

_I think I have a certain son in mind for the sequel. Not telling you which one, 'cause I'm evil like that *cackles* Thanks for the reviews, folks!_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Ten – His Amendments

Abbey's heart seemed to beat faster with each step down the stairs. She smoothed down her charmeuse. It was meant for the Fall Fest (compliments of Julie) but she refused to wear it, or even attend the function to begin with. And although she did admire the color – a dark velvety crimson red, like that of a rose – and the simple elegance it carried, _on_ her however...

Abbey shook her head. On her, she didn't think it looked as nice.

She bid her family farewell, unconsciously blocking out any sound of response by her rapid heartbeat. A wave of uneasiness flooded through her as she reached the door and turned the handle, proceeding outside before closing the door behind her. She couldn't believe that she was going out on a date...

With Reid Garwin.

Fate proved to being conjuring strange works tonight.

Reid was standing near the door, donning a tux, hands shoved deep into his pockets. Abbey could never imagine him wearing such an ensemble, but he did nevertheless. And he looked... charming. Pleasantly charming.

He turned around and looked at her with a small smile before his eyes scanned up and down her body. Then the smile dropped and that familiar expression was back. She had already established what those 'weird looks' meant.

"Red in red," Reid mused.

She swallowed nervously, folding her arms against the sudden shiver that crawled upon them. "The only dress I have," Abbey replied.

His eyes met hers, the intensity making her look away. She should be used to him by now, but she wasn't. Never around Reid.

"You look..." his head cocked to the side, his eyes smoldering. Abbey looked back timidly. He gave a somewhat strained smile before taking her hand in his, placing a lingering kiss against her knuckles. "Let's go."

–

As Reid had mentioned, the restaurant was inside a ship along the docks. The interior of the vessel was illuminated by the shine of yellowish lights against gold railings and glossy woodwork. Windows were spaced evenly along the walls of the boat, tables placed by each to overlook the view of the port. A staircase in the center of the ship led them upstairs to the second level, where their seats awaited.

The meals were small considering, but by the end of the fourth course she was full. For dessert they shared a crème caramel between them.

She had managed to hold a playful banter with Reid, something she had not been personally used to and, at most, was surprised of. He didn't seem to mind, laughing at times and giving her an impish grin. This didn't seem like a place he would regularly go to. The brasserie was much too formal for a family bistro. They would have stuck out like sore thumbs if it weren't for the formal attire.

"Any reason for this place?" she asked, a raised hand gesturing to the general area.

"Parents brought me here a while back." He gave a one-shoulder shrug. "Didn't mind the food."

"Never picked you for a lover of French cuisine."

"Not there cuisine, no. Something more... _interesting_." He laughed at her demure reaction. "Still got it." Reid quieted down a little at her nervous expression. "Relax, Abbey. I wouldn't ravish you in public." His eyes were doing that quite well.

"Have you ever been in public with a girl?" her tone was more intrigued than teasing.

"Taken them out on a date?" he asked. Abbey nodded. He slumped back a little in his chair, the epitome of laziness and contentment. "Naw, my first time."

"Nervous?"

"Truthfully..." he seemed to give the question a lot of thought. "Yeah. I'm still getting used to it."

"To what?"

His hand reached atop of hers, thumb stroking the back gently. "The feeling," he murmured. After a while his eyes lifted to meet hers. Then they were lost in a trance completely new and breathtaking.

A waiter came over to hand him the check. He tore his gaze from hers and pulled his hand away, taking the slip with a curt nod. His eyebrow raised a little as he looked at the price.

"What?"

"This could feed a family for a week." He grinned, barely holding out a laugh.

"I can pay," she conceded.

"No you're not. It's my treat, Red." He winked. "Perfect nickname."

–

She leant nervously against the hood of his car, watching the moonlit waves ripple along the harbor.

Reid was staring at her again, that unnerving stare. How he had even remembered her name since sophomore was beyond her, and yet here he stood, watching with an expression that she had only begun to understand as affection. She mulled over how far they'd come and how his actions had never ceased to confuse and infuriate her in the past.

"Anything wrong?" he asked lightly. She didn't realize her face was set into a meditative frown.

"I'm still trying to figure it out."

"Figure what out?"

"Why you're so interested in me. I'm not..." her gaze sought the floor. "I mean, I don't look like other girls."

"Do you have any _idea_ how frustrating you are?" Abbey looked up at hearing his mildly annoyed tone. "Seriously, never tagged you for the 'hot yet self-conscious' type..." He moved closer, until she could feel the warmth radiating from him. "One of the fun things is your reaction. Before it was amusing, now it's just damn sexy." Her eyes closed unconsciously as his thumb caressed the pulse along her neck. "See? You're doing it again."

"H-how?" She didn't mean to stutter. It was an imposing situation after all, being pressed between a car and Reid.

"When I touch you..." he pressed his lips along her jaw. "I love knowing I make you feel this way..." Reid pulled away, using one hand to gently tilt her head up to his. "I've never resorted to begging a girl before but..." he licked his lips, eyes searching hers "Spend the night with me?"

Her face flushed. "You want to... have–?"

"No. It isn't about sex this time, Abbey... It's called lovemaking." His mouth twisted in amusement. "Never thought I'd say that..." his eyes lit up with a smile "Guess you could say that we're both virgins in this area." Reid quipped, making her laugh a little.

"Don't you think my parents will know?"

"Julie already asked me to."

Her eyes almost popped out and her face glowed bright red. "What?"

"She said you're like an old lady. That you need to know what it 'feels like to be young again'," he mused.

"Oh, this is the worst of the worst," she murmured, her head falling on his shoulder in embarrassment. Reid's arms encircled around her.

"She's just worried for you, Abbey." Reid still sounded mirthful, but it receded. "She always knew it was different with you, that she couldn't replace your real mom. I guess that's why it's easier for her to let you make your own decisions."

"And Andrew?" She hated asking, but she needed to know.

"Trusts your judgment just as much as his wife does." She slumped further against his shoulder. "You know, you don't have to do this if you don't want to... I mean it."

He was waiting for her. Reid of all people was willing to wait for her. Abbey loved him, more than anything, and her nerves were still getting the best of her. She mumbled her answer.

"Hmm?"

Abbey hid her face against his neck, repeating timidly, "I want to." His grip tightened on hers. If she wasn't so embarrassed than she would've noticed the most beguiling smile appear on his face.

–

Her hands began to tremble as she sat on his bed, watching as he took off the rest of his formal wear. Abbey's eyes fell down to his boxers and she blushed. He laughed.

Reid sat next to her, a hand placed over hers. He felt the tremor and rubbed her hands. "You're cold," he murmured.

A hand made its way to her back, finding the hidden zipper and sliding it down gently. Reid placed his other hand on her shoulder, fingers kneading down her back. Abbey felt his lips kissing along her neck, warming her skin. Her eyes were closed, lips parted. She couldn't help the moan that escaped her. His grip tightened. It was only when she felt his hands unclasp her strapless bra that they snapped open.

"I won't do anything you don't want me to," he murmured against her neck.

Abbey nodded, her hand smoothing the back of his neck to let him know that she was comfortable with his actions.

Reid scooped her up in his arms and laid her gently in the center of the bed. His hands fisted the edge of her dress, lifting it up as her arms raised and back arched to assist in removing the clothing along with her bra. His eyes dropped, lips parted. He looked up at her again, eyes so dark and warm, before he kissed her deeply. Cliché or not, she thought his kisses were something to write lame poetry about.

Her hands spread out against his back, feeling the warm skin over muscle. Reid suppressed a groan. He had wanted her so much that it was just about to tear him apart. Now he felt a presence that was utterly new to him. And he didn't want to let it go.

His hands felt against the curves of her body, and like its echo, his mouth followed, kissing gently. Abbey melted against him and surrendered herself to the sensations Reid brought her.

–

"You ready?"

She paused for a moment, contemplating the words. Abbey watched the counselor's door as though it would bring her death prematurely. "No."

"It's gonna be okay, Abbey," Reid said, soothing her with his hand rubbing against the small of her back.

As much as his friends would crack up if she admitted it aloud, Reid was gentle, surprisingly so. And this gentleness carried in the figurative and literal sense. He said making love was different. She believed him now. He carried a patience and sensuality with his skill, and comforted her with such tenderness it made her own heart burst. There was no lust. Just love. Lots of love.

"She's going to pick out every little bit of my life, every single memory and blow it out of proportion. I can't stand feeling all of this again, not when I don't believe there's anything wrong with me. And she'll make me think there is... Worse yet, my parents will be there watching." She covered her face with her hands in calamity. "I hate feeling so scared."

Reid turned her around and pried her hands away, forcing her to look him in the eyes. "You don't have to be. I'll be with you every step of the way."

"Promise?"

"Always." Reid didn't give it a second thought. "Better?" he asked.

Abbey sighed, shaking her head. "Not really."

"Well, that can be fixed," he murmured before meeting his mouth with hers and thoroughly kissing her. Then Reid pulled away with a slightly short-winded smile. "Ready now?"

"Just as soon as I learn to breathe," Abbey gasped out. He laughed.

She took a deep breath and then exhaled; determined. Squeezing Abbey's hand reassuringly, Reid opened the door and with his other hand guided her into the room.

_**–**__****__The End–_

_**

* * *

**_

_A sequel shall be up in the works soon. Once I have the gist of my ideas I'll be posting an epilogue later on, introducing the new character(s) and adding that extra bit of muck we like seeing when Reid finally falls in love._

_I'd like to thank all of the reviewers. The encouragement was overwhelming and I am truly grateful that you took the time to message me. Thanks to those that favourited and alerted as well! I even received PM's (that had me over the moon) so yes, thank you all so much! Words cannot begin to express how happy I am. And I truly mean it :)_

_Till then, this is the end of the road for Abbey and Reid. And to think, it all started with Aaron. Wowzer, that's a bit of a shocker. On that note, if you haven't read my previous fic, pop on by and read it if you have the time *blatant nudge* And if you like it, please review as well :) Aaron feels neglected. *pouts* Give him love, please?_

_Anywho, methinks some sleep is now in order._

_Goodnight all!_

_**-Brophy**_


	11. Epilogue

_:)_

_

* * *

_

Chapter Eleven – Epilogue

Running away from Reid was proving to be difficult. Just when Abbey thought she'd lost him he'd pop up somewhere in the vicinity, eyes scanning the crowd for her. What else could she do? He enjoyed the chase. And she was growing tiresome of it.

Abbey walked down the streamer covered hallway, peering down the railing to the first floor for any familiar onlookers. A majority of the crowd was situated in the main hall, music cranked so loud that it reverberated through the whole manor. She descended the staircase, her eyes surveying for a new place to hide. She spotted an exit and walked down the end of a corridor, opening the glass double doors that lead to the backyard of the house.

The garden was a luscious green, scattered with the occasional mossy and weathered grey statue. Hedges outlined the boundary of the home, trimmed evenly as a suitable fence. From there, Abbey trailed down the footpath, illuminated along its edges with garden lights. The path soon turned into steps that lead up to a patio alongside the manor. An elaborate journey, but she was determined to hide from him. She would win this game.

Abbey had failed to notice, however, that another person was standing in the vicinity, the pillars blocking her view.

Her hideaway spot had been taken.

It was too late to walk away. The teen had already noticed her, perched against the black metal railing as she watched with a warm smile.

"Cool party?" the brunette asked lightly. She gestured her head back to the open double doors that led to the house.

"Not really," Abbey sighed as she renounced, arms dangling off the railing as she looked up at the stars peeking behind gaps of the clouds.

The girl responded with a laugh. "Yeah, I don't even know the birthday girl," she quipped, smiling in good humor. "Where is she anyway?"

Abbey's lips twitched briefly before she spoke evenly, "Hiding."

"At least she's got the right idea," she replied with a grin. She must have had a contagious smile because Abbey could feel herself smiling back. "So what brought you here?"

"Forced invitation," she grimaced out. Something about the brunette put Abbey's mind at ease. It was a relieving thought. Perhaps she was getting used to socializing or something. "And you?"

"A more than welcome invitation," she admitted rather wistfully.

Abbey's eyebrows raised in questioned surprise.

She smiled sheepishly. "I get a little nervous around him."

_Him? Him who?_

Before Abbey could ask the question she jolted upright as arms encircled around her waist, adorned by fingerless gloves.

"Told you not to run away, Red." Game over. "I was joking about that lap dance, but it doesn't mean you have to skip the birthday song."

She didn't bother turning around, dreading to see that smirk on his lips. "Please, don't do this to me Reid, it's embarrassing," she almost whined. Abbey had never resorted to begging before. Reid found it even more amusing.

"It's not that bad Abbey. I've put you through worse..." he smirked, his eyes shifting to the stranger. "Who's your friend?" he asked, his hands spread on her stomach. Abbey tried to pry his hands away, ignoring the rush of heat through her body.

"Esther," she introduced for herself.

"Howdy," Reid greeted. Abbey spun around and shot him a look. He smiled, faking innocence. "Let's go birthday girl."

"You know I hate birthdays," she pointed out.

"Which is why I'm determined to make you enjoy them," he countered. "I'm sure Essie here won't mind," Reid said, his head gestured in her direction. He spoke as if they were the best of friends.

Abbey opened her mouth to reply, but before she could, Reid was dragging her through the double doors. She twisted herself around, giving her new acquaintance a martyred look as she was hauled into the house.

She tried to pry his arm off from around her waist, huffing as she walked alongside him. "You can let go of me now," Abbey grumbled, refraining from adding 'neanderthal' to the statement.

"And why would I do that?" He swerved her around abruptly, pulling her flush against him. His head tilted to the side as he looked at her with those piercing blue eyes. "I still haven't given you all of your birthday presents."

She didn't know how to reply. That remark had some lewd potential in it. "Oh."

"Yeah..." She was backed up against the wall now, his hands on either side of her with a wicked glint in his eye. "Hmm, what to say, what to say..." He bit his lip, eyes appraising the ceiling for a moment. "Birthday suit? Surprise in the bedroom?" Then the 'light bulb' expression appeared. "Ah, I'll be making all your birthday wishes _come_ true," he laughed out.

"I won't be hearing the end of this, will I?" she mumbled, eyes shut.

"Nope. Just on your marks." His hand traced her cheek, the line of her jaw, then down her neck. "Poor, innocent Abbey, corrupted by the rebel Son of Ipswich."

"You seem proud."

"Only 'cause no one else knows the half of it." Abbey opened her eyes. The humor was gone from his face, warmth filled in his eyes. She still hadn't gotten used to that look.

His face began inching towards hers.

"Selfish," she said laconically before his lips met hers, enticing her to his own special game.

Abbey wrapped her arms around his neck, craving him so much that she barely managed to breathe. And still, he took his time, kissing her slowly and seductively, until it felt as though fire swept through her veins.

Reid pulled his mouth away, his forehead pressed gently against hers as he smirked at her partially dazed face. "Absolutely," he replied, his hands pulling hers off his neck as his fingers weaved through hers. "Love you," he grinned out, kissing her cheek, nuzzling her neck.

"Love you too." Abbey smiled back.

–

"And where have _you_ been?" Tyler asked teasingly towards Abbey.

"Little Red has been running away," Reid answered, arm wrapped around her waist.

"And the Big Bad Wolf has brought her back," she retorted, folding her arms in a childlike 'no fair' manner.

"I'm not bad..." Reid murmured in a low tone against her ear. "Depends on what you call 'bad'." His fingers began tracing circles on her waist. Abbey pursed her lips, trying to fight back a blush.

"And that's about all I want to hear," Tyler cut in, clearing his throat a little.

"My sentiments exactly," Abbey remarked pointedly.

Reid just rolled his eyes, lighting up impishly with his own change of topic. "Think it's time for a dance with the birthday girl, then."

Abbey was already refusing by the time the word 'dance' was spoken. "Then you're misled. I think I'd rather just content myself with my desire to be a certified hermit."

"Dude, you have a brain for a girlfriend," Tyler pointed out, smiling teasingly.

"How attractive," Abbey quipped dryly, repressing a sigh.

"Fucking sexy is was it is," the blond defended.

Abbey spotted Caleb walking up to them, relieved that he intervened not a moment too soon. "Sorry to interrupt, but you haven't seen Pogue by any chance, have you?" he asked, looking partially concerned and partially amused.

"Why?" Tyler asked, ever the curious.

"I have a feeling he's in–"

At that moment Kate waltzed in, a fuming scowl on her face as she pushed around the crowd, retreating down the hall and out of the manor. Sarah followed behind her, shooting her boyfriend her own martyred look as she followed Kate out the doors.

"Trouble," Caleb finished, eyebrows raised.

"So then... where's Pogue?" Tyler asked, mirth lighting his eyes.

"Off finding his own Little Red," Reid mused. Tyler laughed with a shake of his head. Caleb smiled along with him before deciding that back up was necessary, and excused himself to find Sarah and Kate.

Abbey nudged her boyfriend enquiringly. He grinned at her silent question, mouthing a word.

She frowned.

As the two sons continued their conversation, Abbey concentrated on translating the syllables that were worded silently on Reid's lips.

That was when it struck her.

The word – or rather name – mouthed was 'Esther'.

* * *

_I really do rely on coincidence all too much. But I suppose one of the fun parts of writing fiction is that you don't always have to stick with reality. Maybe it's more fate in this circumstance than coincidence. Or maybe that's just me conjuring up a lame concept of wishful thinking..._

_Anyway, that's about it for this story. Thanks for all the encouragement. Couldn't have done it without all you readers! Hope you had fun in the long run :)_

_Cheers!_

_**-Brophy**_

_P.S. Anyone excited for a PogueOC?_


End file.
